The Story of the Jedi Master and Pilot Mechanic's Daughter
by spikeluver89
Summary: Though it's been 30 years since the Battle against the Empire, a lot has changed. With the First Order on the rise and Luke Skywalker disappearance hasn't helped, it's up to his daughter Aviana Skywalker to help find the map and along with that come new friends, familiar faces and facing the past isn't as easy as it may be. Takes place in TFA. Poe/OC, Luke/OC and Han/Leia
1. Reflecting on that dark time

**Tada! Here's TFA! It took awhile but I think I have it down pat at least for now. Enjoy!**

 **Summary Aviana Skywalker holds resentment for her father for years after Luke disappeared. Her relationship with her mother is so-so. With the resistance needing him more than ever to defeat the First Order, she goes on an adventure of a lifetime and meeting new friends and enemies along the way.**

 **Aviana Skywalker will be portrayed by Britt Robertson.**

 **Pairings Poe/OC, Luke/OC and Han/Leia**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I own Aviana and Kelsey.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Planet D'Qar**

 **Aviana**

It was late.

I don't know what the time exact but it's late this time of night.

I know this as I walked down the quiet halls of the base late at night. Despite going to bed reasonably, I knew that wouldn't last. Even sneaking out of my room now was a bit of a

The nightmare woke me up.

The nightmare that changed my life forever and it has been haunting me since that day when I was young.

And to this day, it haunts me.

I quietly walked outside of the hangar and the night sky greeted me. Being the pilot for the resistance for a quite a few years now has its ups and downs. Especially if you're the daughter of the legend Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and infamous Pilot Mechanic Kelsey Solo-Skywalker..

Though I'm only 27, it still feels like a lifetime and not to mention it felt like yesterday when it happened.

I've inherited my mother's eyes and my father's blonde hair. I mostly got my mother's personality. I've lived on the Resistance base since I was a child and when I signed up to be a pilot, I'm not going to lie; it was terrifying.

At first, I've heard the gossip and rumors about me. I didn't let it bothered me but it did. When I got moved to Black Squadron, the rumors ceased and I found myself with a new group of friends, especailly, Poe Dameron.

I met Poe when we were kids. He tried to steal something from me back then and I wounded up punching him in the nose.

His father wasn't thrilled since his mother had recently passed around that time, neither were my parents and my Uncle Han almost doubled over in laughter as my Aunt Leia sided with my parents.

I don't know whether it was that punched that knocked some sense into him but we became friends after and now we're together. His father always loved me and considered me a part of their family though me and Poe didn't get along at first.

Yeah, I still can't believe it myself.

The sounds of constant beeping snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked over to see a familiar orange and white droid rolling towards me. I couldn't help but smirk at the little driod.

"Hey Bee," I greeted the droid.

Bee-Bee Ate gave me a couple of beeps he continued to roll around me. He stopped short and looked up at me with a low beep.

"No I'm not having trouble sleeping," I replied.

Bee-Bee gave a grunt as he wheeled around me again. I heard soft footsteps behind me and I turned to the familiar figure that was coming towards me.

"You had to send him out to find me?" I said in an amused tone.

"You weren't in bed and I got worried," Poe replied as he came closer.

Poe wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"That nightmare again?" he asked.

"Isn't is obvious?"

"Have you spoken to your mother and aunt about them?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. That was the last time I wanted them to know.

"No and I don't plan on it either," I replied.

"Ava..."

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked. I sighed as turned back to Poe. Bee looked back and forth between us as he swirled around in a circle making low beeps. "I'm sorry."

"No don't be," he whispered as he kissed the side of my head.

"With everything going on, I don't want my nightmares to be a part of their list to worry," I said, staring out into the night sky.

In the years I've come to know Poe, I found out he can be a few things

Cocky? Yes. I mean after all he is the best pilot in the galaxy.

Or so he thinks. Don't tell him I said that.

Arrogant? Sometimes.

Romantic and Caring? Definitely.

You see, though we grew up next to each other; I'd never thought that we would wind up together. That was the last thing I even least expect. When I joined the Resistance, I'll admit I did have a bit of a crush on him but put my feeling aside since we were in the middle of going up against the First Order.

It wasn't until one drunk night out with the crew that he kissed me. I was shocked to say the least. I thought at first it was the alcohol's doing since we both came back from a mission with no so good results and needed a night out.

After avoiding me for a few days; while thinking I did something wrong, Poe came up to me while I was in the dining hall and took me out by the lake nearby the base. We wounded up talking most of that evening and what do you know?

Here we are together and safe to say, I didn't know how and still does stand by me after everything we've been through.

"Come on," Poe said, leading me away. "Let's try to get some sleep."

I nodded mutely as we both walked towards his room with his arm around my shoulders protectively.

-LINE BREAK-

"Your aunt gave me a mission. They've discovered where Lor San Takka is located," Poe said.

"Really?"

"It's on Jakku," he replied.

I looked up at him quizzically. I've heard about that junkyard of a planet. Why on earth would he be there is beyond me.

"Am I going on this mission?" I asked.

Poe was quiet for a second as he looked away.

"I'm sorry Ava..."

"I'm not surprised but then again..."

"I know that you wanted to go with me," he said as we both climbed into bed together.

Hearing this news is giving me mixed emotions. I want my father back and our family to be what we were a long time ago. I haven't seen Uncle Han and Chewie for god knows how long and I don't want to ask my Aunt Leia about it either. But I know deep down, she loves and misses him terribly.

"Yeah but..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Poe," I said, climbing into bed as I crossed my legs. "Something's telling me that something is going to happen. I don't know what or who but I know it's going to happen."

"Ava," he said, cradling my face. "I'm going to be fine. I'm going to go find Lor San to get the map and come back. You have nothing to worry about."

"How assuring," I mumbled.

"Hey," Poe said kissing me on the lips. "It will be okay. I promise."

I could only nod as we both settled in the bed for the night. While I hope that what Poe said it's true, I have a feeling that this would be

 **A/n Hi all and welcome! For those who stuck by me in my Pilot Mechanic series welcome back! For those that are new welcome!**

 **Next chapter a couple of familiar faces will make their appearance and then that's when the adventure begins!**

 **I hope you all stick by me as we go on this journey yet again. Leave any comments, tips, criticism below. I'm all for it. I hope to see you all next week.**

 **Until then,**  
 **Vicky**


	2. A Sendoff and Off on an Adventure

**Disclaimer HA! I wish I owned Star Wars but I don't. I do own Aviana, Kelsey and any character that weren't mentioned.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Aviana**

"Promise me you'll be safe," I said to Poe the next morning.

"Sweets, I will be safe when have I ever let you down?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. There were many times he had scared me and I'll admit I have scared him a few times. But I think he tops that more than me.

Bee-Bee whizzed around the both of us, beeping excitedly as he went.

"Yes, please keep an eye on him," I said to the droid.

Bee-Bee gave a couple beeps as he rolled over to Poe's ship. I stared at my boyfriend who was in his regular clothes apart from his pilot's uniform. My fingers glazed over his jacket as Poe lifted my face up so I can see his beautiful dark eyes staring back.

"Hey," he said softly. "I'll return safely. Promise."

"I know," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Poe said, kissing me on the lips softly.

"Commander Dameron, your ship is ready," a pilot said to him.

"Thank you I'll be right there," Poe said to the pilot.

"Be careful," I said, squeezing his hands.

"Always," he said as we pulled away.

As I looked to see Poe and Bee-Bee in the ship, I felt a wave of sadness go over me as I saw them getting ready to take off. There was something there that I couldn't shake off and I didn't want to know what it was. With one last look, I turned away and headed back inside.

I headed down to the room where my Mom has been working for the past few years.

-LINE BREAK-

"Knock, knock," I said as I stood in the doorway later that day. "Sorry if I'm bugging you."

"Avi, sweetie you should know that you're never bugging me at all," my mother said, looking up from her work with a smile.

My mother, Kelsey Solo-Skywalker; was in her usual spot working on a part for one of the ships. Though she had her dark hair with some grey in it (though she denies having any); she's still the most beautiful person I know and there's Aunt Leia also. How she managed to continue raising me after Dad left is something I'll never understand.

"Busy again?"

"Yeah, just one of these things isn't working right," she replied. "I heard Poe is getting the map that leads to your father."

"He left this morning," I said, sitting across from her.

"That's good," she said.

I looked over at her desk. It was a bit disarrayed but not so much. I saw a hologram disk that had been labeled 'Solo-Skywalker wedding' on it. I frowned a bit as I picked it up and examined it.

"You've been watching this again, haven't you?"

My mother stopped working and stared at the hologram that was in my hand.

"Before I did," she replied softly.

"I don't understand. How can you love Dad still after he left and what we've been through?" I asked.

She sighed a bit as she placed the parts aside and too the hologram from me and studied it.

"Your father and I love each other so much. We always will. When he left us, to say I was devastated is an understatement. I tried so hard to tell him it wasn't his fault but he didn't listen. Even all the years we've been married; he cared so much for me and no matter what happens, he always love you. You and I were his joy," she explained.

"You still forgive him after everything?" I asked.

"Honey I'll always love your father and I have to learn to forgive sometimes but I can't forget what happened," Mom said.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, someone cleared their throat from behind us. We both looked up to see my Aunt Leia standing there in the doorway. She looked tired and yet she still keeps going with the Resistance. After all she is the general.

I haven't seen Uncle Han and Chewie in a good while. I know she misses them both so terribly after everything.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Aunt Leia asked.

"No you weren't" Mom said. "What's up?"

Aunt Leia had a grim look on her face. Something was wrong.

"There was an ambush in the village," Leia said.

"Oh my kriff," Mom said, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Was Poe...

"Dead? No but he was taken by the First Order," she replied.

"Bee-Bee?"

"We don't know. He must've escaped somehow on the planet but the villagers and Lor San Tekka are dead," she said. "I'm so sorry."

This wasn't happened. How could this have happened? I sat in my seat still in disbelief and shock about what I was just told. I stared at my mother and then at my aunt.

"We have to go find them," I said softly.

"Avi..."

"We have to find Poe and Bee. I don't care if I have to do it by myself," I said, getting up from my seat.

"Avi it's too dangerous to go on your own now," Mom said.

I scoffed at her statement. The galaxy has been dangerous since the First Order came to life, hell even before that. It didn't really make a difference only because sitting around wasn't going to do any good.

"What if Poe gets killed and Bee gets taken and the map is in their hands and Dad gets killed? We need to find them and get them home safe," I said.

"I understand that and we're doing everything we can to find them. I don't want you to do anything rash or you'll get yourself killed," Aunt Leia said.

I let out a long breath as I stood up. Taking one look at my mother and aunt once more, I excused myself and headed towards my quarters. By the time I got there, tears had started to fallen from my face.

Even as I sat on my bed to collect my thoughts, I was starting to form a plan.

-LINE BREAK-

I waited until the coast was clear. I was dressed in dark green cargo pants, a white shirt and black boots. I reached over for my blaster before I left the room. Looking back and forth in both directions, I ran down the hall quietly.

If they were going to take forever looking for Poe, I was going to search him myself. I know it would be forever to search him but this was something I have to do.

I made it down to the hangar and saw it was empty. I jogged over towards where my ship was waiting by the open area outside. I saw a figure standing by it and let out a sigh of relief.

"I owe you so much," I said to the person.

"Consider yourself lucky then," Jessika said. "Your ship is ready to go. Snap is going to kill us for this."

"Look I'll take the fall if I have to," I said, putting on my helmet.

"No don't. You've helped me so much before this is the least I can do you for. I know you and fly boy have been attached to one another for a long time," she said.

"Thanks," I said, hugging her.

"I just hope this doesn't go back to your mother and the general," she said.

"Jess just leave them to me," I said, climbing into my X-Wing. "I hope I know what I'm doing."

"Just...be careful out there," Jessika said.

"I will and thank you once again," I told her as I got into the cockpit.

I heard the latch close above me as I got the ship started. With the engine up and going, I got the ship to levitate off the ground and I flew out of D'Qar and I punched in the cooridnates to Jakku.

Poe and Bee-Bee, wherever you are, I'm coming to find you.

 **A/n So hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to do something different this time around so I hope this is my best.**

 **Next chapter Aviana meet someone familiar and has a bit of a reunion. Any guesses?**

 **I bet you're wondering how Kelsey can be forgiving to Luke after everything that will be revealed down the road. I can only imagine how their reunion will play out. Always remember someone can forgive but never forget so just keep that in mind )**

 **Also I'm done with school=more writing time woo! Annddd next thursday is the 40th anniversary of Star Wars making its debut. My question for you readers is how did you get into Star Wars? I was around 6 or 7 when my cousin introduced me to Star Wars and I've been changed since. Hell I still have my green lightsaber somewhere buried in my closet.**

 **Okay I'll shut up right now. But before I go, thank you for the love so far! I hope to see you all next week!**

 **Signing out,**  
 **Vicky**


	3. Jakku of All Places

**Disclaimer Haha, I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did but I do own Aviana and Kelsey.**

 **Note As mentioned in my other story, my heart and thoughts go out to those affected by the Manchester attacks. Don't forget to hug your loved ones a bit tighter 3**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Aviana**

 **Planet Jakku**

I carefully landed the ship that wasn't too far from the small village. Before I landed, I contacted Jessika to let her know I was okay. Once I did that, I'd shut down communication so I wouldn't have to be bothered with any more questions than I need it.

As much as I love my mother and Aunt Leia, the less they know, the better off right now. I couldn't just sit by and let this get forgotten.

I had to do this.

I hope they won't be too mad when I get back once I find Poe and Bee-Bee.

Once the hatch opened up above me, I took off my helmet and climbed out of the ship. The sun was beaming down and I can feel the heat of it.

I'd forgotten how god awful this place is from what stories I was told.

Going back to the mission, I took my jacket off and placed it in the cockpit of the ship since already I was feeling hot. As I made my way down, I took a look around quick before I jogged over towards the village. It was way too quiet and I took this as a bad sign.

I wasn't sure what to expect at this point.

By the time I got to the village, I almost cried out in shock.

In front of me, people were lying on the ground not moving. The huts were destroyed. Some stood while most were burned to the ground.

But the villagers.

They were dead.

I ran over to where Lor San Tekka lied. The fact that he was dead in front of me was all too surreal. I saw that he was slashed with a lightsaber and I had a hunch as to who it belonged to.

Ben.

Or Kylo Ren as he called himself.

No I refuse to acknowledge him as that. Even after what he's done.

"Oh my kriff no," I said, as I felt tears threatening to fall from my face.

How could this have happened?

Those people didn't deserve to die.

How could he have done this?

I remember being around 11. My cousin Ben was living with me and my parents since he was going to the Jedi Academy at the time. We were close and though I knew he was different, he always felt like he was the outcast of the family.

Had I would've known what he was going through, I would've tried to help him out. But what did I know? I was only a kid years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _16 years ago_

 _I closed the door to Ben's room. I know it was late and he and I were having our late night chat rituals. I couldn't sleep and I knew that_

 _"Luke do you think it's a good idea?" my mother's voice said softly from the living room._

 _"I want to help him but the students...they've been telling me things about Ben and they weren't so nice," my father said in a weary voice._

 _"Have you tried to listen to them?"_

 _"Of course I did. Why would you think different?"_

 _"Sweetie I get this is frustrating but snapping at me won't help either," mom said._

 _I heard Dad sighed heavily as I also heard him moving around. He tends to pace when he's nervous. But I don't understand what's there to be nervous about._

 _"I'm sorry. I just don't want to let Leia and Han down. They did trust me with their son," Dad said._

 _"I know but he and Avi have been close. You've seen them when they were young," Mom pointed out. "And whatever happens we will face it as a family no matter what. For better or worse."_

 _"How on kriff did I ever get so lucky to deserve you?" Dad asked._

 _"I've asked myself the same thing. I love you," Mom said._

 _"And I love you my angel," Dad said._

 _Okay this was getting gross and awkward._

 _As I went to my room for bed, I took one last look at Ben's room. Without distrubing him, I went into my room and fell asleep._

 _End of flashback_

Wiping the tears that were falling my face, I stood up from my spot and took a look around. The village was too quiet for my taste. I didn't know where to start looking hell who can I find in this junkyard of a planet?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something.

There was a track not far from where I was standing. I jogged over there and not daring to go in it's path, I studied it. The path was smooth and it was as if this was new.

Maybe...

Bee-Bee could be still be here!

I mean not in this part of the planet particularly but he has to be here.

With a strong set of determination, I took off in the direction where Bee could've went.

-LINE BREAK-

I don't know how long I was walking.

I don't know what time of the day it is.

Hell, I wasn't sure if I was going in the right direction.

Then again there was no civilization in sight.

The sun was beating so hard down on me as I looked around. All I can see in sight was nothing. No human or creature for that matter. All I saw was sand everywhere.

I dropped to my knees in exhaustion. Of course I was dumb enough to not bring enough water. I was exxhausted but I needed to keep going somehow.

Even if it killed me.

I was about to get up when I heard someone trying to catch their breath. Immediately, my hand went towards my blaster. I spun around and a man stood in front of me scared. He was dressed head to toe in a black shirt, pants and grey boots. He was dark skinned and was sweating as he tried to catch his breath.

I raised my blaster as I stood my ground. He looked stunned but I wasn't taking a chance.

"Stand your ground and don't move," I seethed at the man in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa don't shoot," he said, holding his hands up.

"Why do you have that jacket?" I asked, motioning towards Poe's jacket he was carrying.

"I found it," the man explained. "When we crashed way far off trying to escape..."

"Wait, was there a man name Poe with you?"

"Yeah, I helped him escape from the first order," he replied.

"Well where is he?" I asked, dreading to know the answer.

"I don't know. We crashed here and I couldn't find him. I'm sorry," he replied.

No. No there was no possible way Poe could be dead. I would've known somehow or something. At least I knew that he escaped.

"Where were you heading?" I asked, lowering my weapon.

"To find his droid. He mentioned something about his droid and a map to Luke Skywalker..."

"Wait, I'm looking for them too. Well the droid and Poe but since Poe isn't here," I said.

"Let me come with you, please," the man said.

"Why should I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm escaping from the First Order. Any moment they could find me and if they know I'm with you then we're both done for," he replied.

"Okay," I said, without thinking twice. "Let's go. How so ever, any funny business from you, we'll have problems believe me."

"I won't do anything stupid," he said. "I'm Finn."

"Aviana," I said.

I motioned Finn and together we both headed in the same direction.

-LINE BREAK-

"Nima Out Post," I said once we made it; out of breath.

"Water...water..." Finn was saying as we made it closer.

I looked around, trying to find Bee as Fin rushed over towards a fountain not far away. He tripped over a creature which grunted in irritation and he drank the water as if it was his life depended on it.

I wouldn't blame him since we were out in the heat after all.

"So how is it where going to find this droid of yours?" Finn asked.

"Oh he's round, orange and white. Has a bit of a personality but not harmful," I replied, looking around.

Before I had the chance to say anything else, I saw a familiar circular looking object not far from us. I saw that it was standing next to a girl with dark brown hair; which was done up in three buns, wearing grey and white clothing and brown boots. She was holding a staff as she knelt down to...Bee.

Oh my kriff.

"Finn, I think we found him," I said with a grin.

"What?" he asked standing up.

Finn walked past me and crouched down near the back of a stall. He spied on Bee and the girl but not before the girl looked up and stared right into our direction. I couldn't tell but it looked like she wanted to go after us.

Then she stood up and ran towards us.

Oh crap.

 **A/n Happy Force Awakens Friday! Yeah I need to work on that but this story will be updated every Friday (unless otherwise noted) for now on.**

 **In other news, hope you liked Aviana's and Finn's meeting. Like I said earlier, I want to do this a bit different from the other stories I've read (no worries I still love them regardless!) so I hope you liked this one.**

 **Leave me some love on the way out! I can't thank you all enough for your support and hope to see you all next Friday!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Vicky**


	4. I don't Believe it

**Disclaimer Nope. Still don't own Star Wars. I wish I did. I do own Aviana and Kelsey so that's something.**

 **Note So it's been a good while since I've seen the movie (and yet I have it on DVD XP) so if some of the lines are messed up a bit, I tried my best and I had google to thank me for that.**

 **See you at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Planet Jakku**

 **Aviana**

"Get down now," Finn said.

"Why the hell would I-?"

Before I finished my question, Finn pulled me to ground as the woman charged at Finn mostly. Finn then ran as I saw the girl running after him I stared at the scene in front of me in shock.

What in the hell is going on?

Exciting beeps came my way and I turned to see it was Bee-Bee rolling towards me excitedly.

"Bee! Oh thank heavens you're alright," I said. "I've been looking for you!"

Bee-Bee let out a couple beeps as he whizzed around me. I got up from my spot and saw Finn getting chased by the woman.

"Come on," I said, as Bee followed behind me so we could catch up with them.

By the time we did reach them, the woman was holding her staff above Finn as he sat on the ground.

"What's your hurry thief?" she asked angrily at Finn.

"Thief?!" Finn said in shock.

"Whoa, wait a second here," I said, getting in between them. "Maybe we can just talk this out."

"Are you with him?" she asked me.

"What? I was trying to find my droid," I replied.

"The jacket. It belonged to his master," the woman said.

"See what she said," Finn said, "Look I'm having a really bad day so I would appreciate it if you- "which earned him getting shocked from Bee-Bee. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Bee don't be rude," I chided.

Bee-Bee let out a couple grunts before pulling his probe stick back in its place.

"Look, this is some misunderstanding here. We don't want trouble," I said, my hands still in the air. "We were just looking for the droid. I know the master to it trust me."

"It belonged to Poe Dameron, right?" Finn asked.

Bee-Bee let out a couple beeps at Finn.

"He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escaped but our ship crashed...he didn't make it. I'm sorry," Finn said.

Poe dead? No. I refuse to believe him. There is no way Poe can't be dead. All this time I thought he was somewhere or on the other side of this planet. I refuse to believe Poe is dead. We've been through everything and until I see him dead, I won't accept it.

"I would've known something," I said in a broken tone. "Why did he had to go on that mission?"

Bee let out a couple sad beeps as I knelt down to him and patted the droid. I looked up and sat up as the woman in front of me looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. Both of you," she said.

"Thank you for looking after Bee. If it wasn't for you, who knows where this little guy would wind up," I said, standing up straight.

"I tried to help him, I really did," Finn said, standing up.

"Wait a minute, the both of you are with the resistance?" the woman asked in awe.

"I am," I replied. "I'm not sure about..."

"I am also," Finn replied.

"You are?" I asked in shocked.

Why do I have a bad feeling on where this is going?

"Obviously. Yes I am. I am part of the Resistance," he replied.

Oh good lord.

"Yeah I think she got the hang of it Finn," I said with a tight smile.

Oh he's going to be doing a shit load of explaining to do later on.

"So the droid belongs to you then," she said.

"Yeah he does," I said looking down at Bee-Bee.

"We're on a mission to get the map to Luke Skywalker," Finn said.

"Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth," the girl said in a hushed tone.

"He's not a myth," I said suddenly.

Should I even trust them with who I am? It's not that I don't, but I'm afraid of whoever is enarby will find out and well, it won't be good.

"How do you-?"

Finn then hushed us. The three of us then turned and saw two stormtroopers talking to one of the aliens as I peaked out from the flap behind us.

Oh no.

"It's the First Order," Finn said. "We got to leave this place now!"

Then Finn grabbed me and the girl's hands as he pulled us along to get away from the troopers.

"What are you doing?!" the girl yelled at Finn.

"Come on Bee-Bee Ate!" I yelled out to the droid.

As we ran, lasers blasted at us as we tried to get away. We kept on going as they kept firing at us. When another blast came, there was a tent nearby and we all ran in for cover.

"What the hell?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"They're shooting at us," the girl said with a frown. I could tell this was something she never experinced before.

"Yeah they saw us together so you're marked now," Finn told her.

"Well thanks for that," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick!" Finn said. "Does anyone have blasters here?"

"Now isn't the time to argue who decided to attack who. We got more important things to worry about," I told them as I faced Bee. "Are you okay Bee-Bee?"

Finn hushed me as we waited around for a second. Then Finn turned and grabbed the girl by the hand again.

"Stop taking my hand!" she said angrily as me and Bee ran with them.

I heard ships flying and I saw a couple TIE fighters flying above us.

Oh great.

We started to pick up the pace when a blast from the TIE fighter came from behind us. We needed to get out of here and fast. Another blast came from the second TIE fighter and the blast sent us flying. I landed on the ground groaning as I saw Finn and the girl not far from us. She was unconisous as I ran over towards her.

"Hey are you okay? Can you hear me?" I asked her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as she came around. She looked up at me in surprise as if no one asked her that before.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Good," I said as we both stood up. We headed towards where Finn was getting up after the blast.

"You two alright?" he asked us.

"We're fine," the girl told Finn. "Follow me the both of you."

We looked around saw everyone running or fighting. The outpost was turning into chaos as Finn, me, the girl and Bee made a dash for it. We kept running as TIE fighters started shooting everywhere. The girl then led us to where a quad-jumper wasn't far from where we were.

"There's no way we can't outrun them," I said.

"We might with that quad jumper," the girl said pointing at the smaller jumper nearby.

"Think it can take us back to my ship?" I asked.

"We need a pilot!" Finn said.

"We got one," the girl said.

"You?!" Finn asked in shock.

"What like you never seen her fly before?" I asked Finn.

"What about that ship?" Finn asked pointing to a ship that was not too far from us.

"That one's garbage!"

I turned and almost stopped short in shock and awe at the ship in front of me.

"I don't believe it," I breathed out.

Finn and the woman turned around to see what was going on when the TIE fighter shot at the jumper; blowing it up into pieces making the four of us stop.

Well there goes our ride.

"The garbage will do!" the woman said.

We turned and ran towards my uncle's old ship, the Millenium Falcon. I haven't seen this ship in years and I couldn't be more than glad to see it again.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Planet D'Qar**

"Have you heard anything at all?" Kelsey asked the commander as he approached the mechanic and the general.

"No contact was made since. I'm sorry," he said.

"Thank you, you may go," Leia said.

The young commander nodded at both of the women as he left. Kelsey let out a long breath as she leaned against the table. She played with her wedding rings on finger; a nervous habit that stuck with her when she's nervous after all these years.

"I had a hunch something was up with her at dinner the other night," she said. "I didn't think she would do something this insane. I should've done something. Anything."

"Oh Kels," Leia said. "You know she's going to be fine. Look where she gets it from."

Kelsey gave Leia a stern look. "That doesn't help," she said.

"No and neither does moping around. You and I both know that Aviana will be alright and we're not giving up on searching for her ever," Leia said.

"I know it's just...how did everything get so..."

"Messed up? I don't know but force willing," Leia said finishing her sister-in-law's sentence.

"You don't suppose Aviana might run into Ben will she?" Kelsey asked worriedly.

"I don't know and that's what I'm afraid of if that happens. We do need to find them quick," Leia replied.

 **A/n Well, well, well. How's that for a POV change? Hope I managed! And yay our trio meets! More of a formal intro will happen next chapter.**

 **I'll do these different POVs from time to time in this story and some flashbacks as well so keep that in mind.**

 **Next chapter will feature a familiar smuggler and Wookie? I wonder how that will go ;)**

 **I'll try to update next week. Maybe a bit earlier than normal cause Friday is my birthday! God I'm getting old so I'll be celebrating it that weekend so hopefully I'll update everything before hand in case you're wondering why I'll be MIA**

 **Leave me some reviews! They do make good birthday gifts ;-) seriously though I can't thank you all enough! See you all next week!**

 **Vicky**


	5. Escaping off of Jakku to Old Faces

**Disclaimer Nope. Still don't own Star Wars. But I do own Aviana and Kelsey. Thank goodness. If I did, I wouldn't be working in my crappy job now would I?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Aviana**

I let out a squeal in fright as a blast almost came near us as we ran up the ramp in the Falcon. I closed the door immediately as I took a quick look around the ship.

Still the same as it was years back.

"Come on I'm going to need help pilot this thing," the woman said as we all ran into the Falcon. I hit the button and it slammed shut.

"Go on in I'll be there," I told her as I turned back towards Finn. "The gunnar is down below

"Have you flown this before?" Finn asked me before he headed down.

I looked around a second before letting out a smirk to myself. "Perhaps," I said, meeting up with the girl in the cockpit.

I hope she knows how to fly this.

I don't even know how long this has been flown or when it was last flown. I was about to find out now.

"I can do this. I can do this," the woman kept saying to herself as she pushing different controls.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to her as she turned her attention towards me. "You can do this. I got faith in you."

"This ship hasn't flown in years so I don't know how far we'll get with it," she said.

"Don't give up hope just yet," I said.

She can only nod as we heard the Falcon gearing up to life. A sense of feeling washed over me as the ship started to levitate off the ground.

Oh here we go.

The girl took the controls and it took her awhile to navigate as we took off. I could see the tarps flying off the ship as we started to fly away.

"Stay low!" Finn's voice shouted from below.

"What?"

"Stay low so it can confuse their tracking."

"Got it," the girl said as the Falcon went slightly low.

I could see on the scanner two TIE fighters were on our tail. I started hitting buttons as I tried to help in any way I can. A shot hit the ship and it made a jolt.

"Do you need help down there?" I shouted at Finn.

What the hell was going on down there? I was scared to even know.

"What is he doing back there? Are you ever going the fire back?"

"I'm working on it!" Finn's voice rang.

Oh this will not end well.

As we flew through the spaceships graveyard, one of the TIE fighters was still gaining on to us. I was working with the girl as Finn continued to try and shoot at the fighter. When the girl was maneuvering the ship, I saw that the fighter was then blown up and I couldn't help but smile.

"We got one down!" I called out.

"Nice shot!" the girl yelled back at Finn.

We weren't out of the woods just yet.

The girl then flew the ship in between the fall ships that lied on the ground. She turned the Falcon into an old star destroyer and I saw that the last TIE fighter was catching up. The next thing I knew, the Falcon jerked again as we flew out of the star destroyer.

"Um, guys? The cannon's stuck in forward position I can't move it!" Finn yelled. "You got to loose him!"

"Oh no," I said.

The girl then grabbed a hold of something on the control panel. "Okay. Get ready!" she said.

"Okay...for what?!" Finn asked.

"Oh god we're going to die aren't we?" I asked, holding on to my seat.

She didn't say anything as she sailed the Falcon upward into the rear of the old Star Destroyer. I could make out the shadow of the TIE fighter as it was gaining on us. I saw that there was no more room for the both of us to get out and I panicked.

We're going to die.

Then the girl yanked on the switch and the ship made a sharp right turn. I almost fell out of my seat as she did that. I sat up quickly and reached over for the power to shut down as the Falcon flipped upside down. I could see a shot fly out of the gunnar from the Falcon and the TIE fighter was hit square point.

"Aha! We did it!" I cried out in joy.

Finn gave a joyful shout as the last TIE fighter blew into bits. I couldn't help but grin widely as we flew of out Jakku and into space.

We actually did it.

-LINE BREAK-

"Oh my kriff," I said as me and the girl went out of the cockpit to meet Finn. "I didn't think we'd do it."

"Me either," the girl said. We looked over and saw Finn coming out from the gunnar below.

"Hey nice shooting," the girl said.

"Thanks, nice flying," he said. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," she said.

She and Finn went at it talking about how they managed to do everything without being taught. Even I was impressed by both of them.

"I've never left the planet, but I did flown ships before," she said, making me catch the last sentence she said.

"You've never left that planet at all?" I asked her in amazement.

"No," she replied. "I'm sorry I don't know your names."

"I'm Finn," Finn said, introducing himself.

"Rey," the girl said.

"I'm Aviana," I said, pausing for a second. "Skywalker."

It was time for them to know now rather than later, right?

"Wait a second, you're his daughter?" Rey asked in shock.

"No way," Finn said.

"I am. I'm sorry I had to hide that from both of you. Given the situation we're in now and I couldn't risk it. Not that I don't trust you both or anything it's just..."

"It's alright," Rey said interrupting me. "I feel horrible for calling him a myth."

"No don't be. When my father disappeared for almost 15 years then yeah rumors do tend to float around," I said in an almost bitter tone.

The three of us stood around as Bee then rolled over to Rey. Bee let out a couple beeps as I knelt down next to him.

"It's alright Bee," I told him. "We're going back home and we'll find Poe. I'm not giving up on him."

"Yeah I know these two can help you get back to the Resistance," Rey told him.

"Yep, we will," I said, raising an eyebrow at Finn.

Something burst behind me as I saw steam come flying out of it. The three of us ran over and Finn and I remained outside of the compartment as Rey jumped in. She went to find out what the problem was as I kept a close eye on Finn as he helped her out.

I would've known if he was part of the Resistance unless...

No. No way he could be part of something else.

Could he?

"Jakku?! Why does everybody want to go back to Jakku?" Finn asked.

"Wait who is?" I asked, turning towards them.

"I am. Once I get you three back to your base in the Illenium system," Rey replied.

I looked over at Finn who was nodding his head vigoursly at me. Confused myself, I gave him a tight smile. Yep, I was so getting down the bottom of this when I do have a spare moment with Finn.

Something was definitely up.

"But why?" I asked. "And how would you get your way back?"

"Yeah why go back? Got family there? A boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?" Finn asked.

"None of your business that's why," Rey replied in a snippy tone to Finn.

A low noise interrupted everything making the lights dim a little. I looked over at the two of them and we had matching worried looks on our faces.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

We ran towards the cockpit and looked out the window. I couldn't see well and Finn was trying to get a better look even though he had to push Rey out of the way which made her grunt a little.

"We're getting pulled into it," Finn said.

"What would they want with us?" I asked.

"You fixed it right?"

"Yeah?" Rey replied.

"Can you unfixed it?" Finn asked.

"We better do it quick like now," I said, leaving the cockpit.

We all rushed towards the main hold and Rey quickly disabled what she had fixed. I ran and grabbed my blaster as I climbed down into the compartment. Rey then jumped in after me as Finn helped her with Bee. Rey quickly reached over to cover the compartment and we had oxygen masks over our faces so we wouldn't die.

This felt like it was years ago when my father had abandoned me and my mother after everything was destroyed.

We remained quiet as we heard heavy footsteps. I was trying to calm myself down as I looked to Rey, Finn and Bee.

It wasn't until the compartment opened above us and the three of us stared at the person, I was in complete shock as I haven't seen them in six years.

"Vee?"

"Uncle Han? Chewie?"

 **A/n Hi all! Hope you're doing well and enjoying the beginning of summer wherever you are in the world! Though it's yet to start here, heat waves are no fun XP.**

 **Normal update should go back on schedule next week fingers crossed.**

 **I think I'm good for the rest of the month to update until the end of July since I'll be out of the country for two weeks on vacation. I'm still not sure whether to put my stories on a hiatus or what but I'll have a plan somewhat figured out by then.**

 **Anyways, thank you for the birthday wishes and love! You guys rock and stick around for what's about to happen next! For those who are finishing up school/finals I wish you all luck and see you all next week!**

 **Until then,**  
 **Vicky**


	6. Reunions and Rathars Wait what?

**Disclaimer Nope. Still don't own Star Wars. I do own Aviana and Kelsey so I got to have some sort of fun right?**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Aviana**

"He's your uncle?" Finn asked.

"No I'm saying that just to try and get us out of this," I replied sarcastically. "Of course he is!"

"Where are the others?" Han asked. "Who's the pilot?"

"I'm the pilot," Rey replied.

"You?" Han asked in a surprised tone as Chewie let out a growl.

"No it's true we're the only ones on board," Rey said.

"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"And that thing can understand you so watch it," Han warned Finn.

The three of us and Bee-Bee climbed out of the compartment and I got a good look at my Uncle Han. He's certainly aged over the past few years and Chewie was still the same. I couldn't believe that after all this time this is how we're reunited.

"Where did you get this ship?" Han asked.

"Nima Outpost," Rey replied.

"Jakku? That junkyard?" Han asked in surprise.

"Thank you. Junkyard," Finn said as Rey gave him a disgusted look.

This is going _really_ well.

"I got it from Unkar who got it from the Irving Boys who got it from Duncain."

"Who stole it from me," Han said. "Well you can tell Ducain that Han Solo had stole back the Millennium Falcon for good."

"Han Solo general of the Rebellion?" Finn asked.

"Wasn't he a smuggler?" Rey asked.

"Wasn't he a war hero?" he asked as Chewie growled at him.

"Maybe both. Just saying," I said softly. No one didn't hear that thankfully I guess.

"This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?" Ray said in awe.

"I used to be," he said before he took off down the hall.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel run in fourteen parsces?" Rey asked.

"Twelve!" Han called out.

I followed him after leaving the others behind. I heard him mumble "Fourteen," as I quietly approached him from behind in the cockpit as he took a moment to turn and face me.

"You've grown up," he said.

"Still the same," I said. "You've gotten grey hair."

"Watch it munchkin," he warned with a small smile on his face as we hugged. "I miss ya Vee." .

"I miss you too," I said.

"How's your mom? Does she know you're here?" he asked.

"Still the same and about that part..."

We pulled away from one another as he raised his eyebrows.

"You know she's going to have a fit and take it from me, it won't be pretty when she finds out," he pointed out.

"I'm willing to deal with it when we get back," I said. "Besides it's not like I've done worse before and Aunt Leia is fine if you're wondering."

I saw him stop short when I mentioned Aunt Leia to him. He gave me this faraway look that I couldn't place. I knew from what I was told they had a very interesting relationship to say the least. I knew it broke Aunt Leia's heart when he left six years ago and never came back. Sure he and I kept in touch from time to time but even then, it wasn't the same.

I know damn well deep down both my aunt and uncle, they love and miss each other so much. I just never understood why Uncle Han would leave all this time.

As for my mom and Uncle Han, they were close when they were young and it kind of changed when he and Chewie left. It has been after my father vanished and to say my mother was devastated to say the least.

Uncle Han took another look at the cockpit and when he turned slightly to the right, he grew annoyed at something.

"Hey!" he called out, leaving me alone in the cockpit. I rolled my eyes slightly as I ran after to catch up with him. "Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!"

"Unkar Plutt did," Rey said. "I thought it was a mistake too, it put too much stress on the-"

"Hyperdrive," Both my uncle and Rey said at the same time.

"Rey are you sure you haven't left that planet before?" I whispered.

"Believe me I never did," she replied.

My uncle looked over at Rey first and then at Finn and me and Bee. "Chewie throw them in the pod. We'll drop them off at the nearest inhabited planet. We'll take Vee and the droid back home," he said.

Seriously?! I wasn't going to leave Finn and Rey behind after I've met them. I wouldn't and I wasn't going to.

"Uncle Han no," I said as Chewie let out a growl.

"Wait no! We need your help," Rey said as the three of us rushed after Han.

"My help?" he asked incredulous.

"Please Bee-Bee Ate has to get back to the Resistance base as soon as possible," I said. "I know mom wouldn't be too happy when I come back but still."

"He's carrying the map to Luke Skywalker," Finn said.

My uncle stopped in his tracks as did we. I looked to the ground as I pressed my lips together. Even hearing that it still bothers me. Uncle Han turned with a somber look as he faced us. I could feel his stare on me mostly since he knew how badly my father leaving affected me. Though time passed, it was still hard.

Especially now.

Would he help us get my father back after all this time?

I wasn't too sure myself.

"You are Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion," Finn said softly. "You knew him."

Han took in a deep breath. "Yeah," he said somberly. "I knew him."

A loud noise was coming from outside the Falcon that made the small conversation stop. Han had looked around for the sound and then let out a groan.

"Oh great."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't tell me the Rathtar's got loose," he said taking off the Falcon.

Wait, what?

"Do I even want to know?" I asked aloud to everyone as we ran after Uncle Han and Chewie.

-LINE BREAK-

"Is there some strange reason why you've been smuggling Rathtars?" I asked as we moved in the freight's hangar.

"You've been hauling Rathars on this ship?" Finn asked.

"I'm hauling Rathars," my uncle confirmed.

Oh that's just fantastic.

We headed towards a control panel nearby and my uncle had a deep frown on his face as we looked up at the screens. We could see another transport ship landing in the freighter.

"Oh, great it's the Guavian Death Gang; they must've tracked us from Nantoon," he said.

"What are they?" Rey asked.

"Ever heard of the Trilla Massacare?" Finn asked her.

"No."

"Good," he said.

"I got three of them going to King Prana," Uncle Han said.

"How did you get them on board?" Rey asked.

"I used to have a bigger crew," he replied.

Something latched on to the glass and Rey and I gasped in shock as we turned and saw a Rathtar's giant tongue outside the container. I shudder as I turned back to focus on what was going on.

"There's one," Uncle Han said.

"Sometimes I wonder what you've been doing all this time and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know," I said.

"Alright," Han said, opening up the hatch below. "You three hide in there. and don't even thinking about taking the Falcon. Especially you Vee."

"And what do you suppose on doing in the meantime?" I asked him as we climbed down.

"Same thing I always do. Talk my way out of it," he said.

Chewie groaned at him.

"Yes I do. Every time," Han replied as I rolled my eyes.

The three of us hid in the bunk as we waited.

"So...that's your uncle," Finn said.

"Yep, part of my dysfunctional family," I said, with a frown.

"Why do you say that?" Rey asked.

I turned to face the two of them with a unamused look.

"Long story I don't want to get into it right now," I replied.

 _"I never made a deal with Kanjukulb!"_

 _"Tell that to Kanjukulb."_

I'm guessing this wasn't going well isn't it?

"How do we escape?" Rey asked.

"Beats the hell out of me. I haven't been on this so I wouldn't know," I replied. .

Finn motioned his head down and the three of us crawled down to the other end of the bunker below. We looked up to try and get a good look of the groups but it was to unavail. I pressed my lips in worry as we continue to hear the exchange.

"We better go back," I whispered to them.

As we scurried along, we heard something that stopped our tracks.

 _"We were told that we're looking for the droids and three fugitives."_

Oh no.

Then there was a loud roar coming from above. We looked at each other in horror.

Well shit this wasn't good at all.

 **A/n Oh I can be cruel sometimes when leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like that XD**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry if it's not longer than the last few chapters but I hope this is my best. As for what I'm about to do with Han later on in the story, I'm not quite sure just yet so we'll see what happens I guess.**

 **Thank you all for the love so far! I love hearing your responses on how your summer is going/planning on doing.**

 **Hope to see you all next week since I work friday nights now ugh why?**

 **Until then,**  
 **Vicky**


	7. Oh the Fun of Escaping the Cargo Ship

**Disclaimer Bwhahaha I so wished I owned Star Wars. But I don't *cries* anyways I do own Aviana and Kelsey. At least I'm satisfied with that.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Aviana**

 _Flashback_

 _Aviana- Five years old_

 _Ben- Eight years old_

 _"What are you doing?" Ben asked me._

 _"What does it look like?" I retorted back._

 _"You know our parents would flip if we do one thing to this ship," he said._

 _"Correction, you dad would," I replied, getting down from the seat._

 _Ben and I were hanging around the Falcon as our parents were in my house. Ben walked into the cockpit as I followed him. I climbed up on one of the seats and sat next to him as he stood looking outside the windows in front of us._

 _"What do you suppose they're talking about?" he asked._

 _"I don't know adult stuff. Mommy always said that I'm too young to understand," I replied._

 _"You're lucky then," Ben said with a frown on his face._

 _He sighed as he looked over at me. I studied my cousin and I knew he was different. I always heard my parents said but how I wasn't sure._

 _"Anyways shorty we better head inside before they look for us," he said._

 _I took one last look at Ben as he walked away. Soon I followed after forgetting that moment right there._

 _End of flashback_

-LINE BREAK-

"RUN!" I screamed as the three of us ran through the halls of the cargo ship.

Uncle Han and Chewie were shooting at the gangs somewhere in the cargo, well what's left of them since most of the gotten eaten by the Rathtars. I cursed as I didn't even have my blaster with me. Rey and I managed to get through one of the doors before a Rathtar took a hold of Finn. Both Rey and I ran after before the door closed shut on us.

"Damnit," I said in frustration.

This wasn't going well at all.

"Finn? Finn!" Rey called out.

"Crap we're screwed," I said. "Finn's going to be toast if we don't find him quick."

"Hold on," Rey said as she took off.

I followed her as she went over to the control panel. She looked up at the screens to see where Finn was. I kept an eye out as well and I saw something that got my attention.

"Rey, look," I said, pointing at the fourth screen.

She looked up and saw that Finn was in fact wrapped in the Rathtar's tentacle flying in the air. Rey had hit a few buttons and we waited anxiously. I was wondering how my uncle and Chewie were faring. I hope they're alright and the same with Bee.

Rey ran past me and I looked around frantically trying to find something to defend myself. I picked up an old pipe nearby and almost took a swing when Finn and Rey showed up.

"Finn you're alright," I said.

"Yeah but we won't be for long," he said leading us down the hall.

We caught up with my Uncle and Chewie fending off the remaining gang. I saw that Chewie was holding on to his arm. Oh no he got shot?

"Come on we need to go now!" Uncle Han said as he got the door open.

We all jogged quickly over to the Falcon. I was helping Chewie on the bed nearby as Uncle Han and Rey ran into the cockpit. I tossed Finn the first aid kit as I took off after them. Bee-Bee was stuck in the middle as he was buzzing around frantically.

"It's okay Bee we're getting out of here," I assured the little driod.

"Watch the thurst. We're going out of here at lightspeed," he said.

"Have you ever done that before?" Rey asked.

"I've never asked that question until after I've done it," he replied.

Oh. Great.

A Rathtar latched itself on to the glass of the cockpit freaking us out a bit.

"This was not how my day was going," my uncle said.

"You and I both," I said.

My uncle and Rey worked at the cockpit as the ship was pulling out of the cargo. I watched as the Rathtar was shot off the glass as we flew away. We jumped into hyperspace but it wasn't for long as an alarm went off.

"Oh great we're screwed," I said.

"Try not to panic just yet," my uncle said hitting a few controls.

Like that would be helpful.

Outside the cockpit, I could hear Finn's frustrations and Chewie's growls. I hope Finn doesn't do anything to hurt Chewie more.

"You hurt Chewie you're going have to deal with me!" Uncle Han called out.

"Hurt him?! He tried to kill me like six times!" Finn cried out. Then I heard Chewie growl a little and Finn said weakly, "Which is fine."

I let out a huff as I left the cockpit. I rushed over to where Chewie and Finn were by the lounge. Before I had a chance to reach over to them, I wounded up tripping over a wire. Before I managed to land, something took a hold of my pant leg. I landed slightly as I looked over to see Bee rolling towards me.

"Thanks Bee you didn't have too," I said.

Bee let out a few worried beeps as I stood up again. I gave him a grateful smile as I got to Finn and Chewie. It looked like Chewie survived being bandaged up.

"You okay Chewie?" I asked him.

Chewie let out a few growls at me as I looked over at Finn.

"Oh don't freak. You did fine," I told the Wookie.

The alarm then stopped ringing. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief as we all didn't combust or something like that.

"Move ball," Uncle Han's voice rang as he entered the main hold.

"Good job kid thanks," he said to Finn.

"You're welcome."

Finn had sat down and must've hit something because the chess set pieces soon appeared. I almost chuckled at the fact that he tried to turn it off. I haven't seen this game in a long time.

"No Chewie you rest. You did great," Uncle Han told Chewie.

"So fugitives huh? What were you trying to do Vee? I know things weren't well before I left but really?" he asked me.

"Sorry Uncle, I had to go get Bee back. The First Order is after the map and well, they're after us," I replied.

"And not to mention, you got Finn since he's part of the Resistance and I'm only a scavenger," Rey said.

Oh right. I gave Finn a sideway glance as my uncle gave him a look over as well. He knew that something was up but chose not to say anything.

I haven't forgotten about him just yet.

"Okay ball. Let's see what you got," Uncle Han said to Bee.

Bee rolled over to the center and projected the hologram of the map. All the different planets and stars showed up as I looked at it in awe and felt a bit emotional. I heard Chewie sitting up from his spot as I continued to look at the map. Uncle Han joined in as he looked up in wonder.

"The map isn't complete. It's just a piece of it. Ever since Luke disappeared, people everywhere have been looking for him," he said.

"Why did he leave?" Rey asked as Finn stood next to her.

"He started a new generation of Jedi. There was one of them; a boy who was an apprentice; turned against everyone. Luke felt he was responsible. He just walked away from it all. From everything," my uncle explained.

"My mom; she's a force sensitive but knew some tricks with the lightsaber, helped out my father in the beginning a lot and sometimes she'll help in between her job at the base," I said. "When he left, it almost killed her."

I blinked my eyes back the tears that they threatened to fall. I remember the first nights my mother cried after my father left us. Those days that followed, I knew she had to gather the strength to raise me and Aunt Leia helped the best she could. Without her help, I wasn't sure how my mother and I would've survived.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Finn asked.

"A lot of rumors. Stories. People that knew him bes think he went looking for the first Jedi Temple," he replied.

"So the Jedi are real," Rey said.

"I used to wonder that myself," Uncle Han said, a ghost of a smile shown on his face. "Thought it was all just a mumbo-jumbo...magical power holding together good, evil, the dark and the light."

Uncle Han turned to face us as the glow of the map was surrounding us.

"Crazy thing is that it's true. The Force, the Jedi. It's all real. It's all true," he said.

Uncle Han and I shared a look. I could see that he felt guilty of what happened with Ben and everything. Chewie's moan interrupted us.

"No you rest," he said as a loud alarm went off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You wanted my help. Well, you're getting it," he said as he headed off to the cockpit.

I wasn't sure if I should be excited or nervous about that.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Planet D'Qar**

Kelsey sat at her work station staring at the hologram of her husband and daughter. Aviana was just a child as she laughed and Luke was beaming with pride. She couldn't help but smile a little.

She buried her face in her hands as she fought back tears. Never in her life that she would think that she would be alone; raising Aviana as her husband disappeared after the Jedi were destroyed.

Was taking Ben in was the right thing to do?

Was there anything she could've done differently since that night and the events prior?

No matter how hard she tried to convince Luke that it wasn't her fault for how things had turned out, he wouldn't listen and left.

It killed her but she somehow found the strength to carry on. There were moments she thought of the day would come when she was going to face her husband. A million scenarios played in her head and she would get anxious since

"Where did we go wrong?" she said aloud to no one as a few tears fell down her face.

 **A/n Oh geez that ending.**

 **Next chapter we arrive at Takodona. I wonder what will go down there *shift eyes***

 **Anyways, I can't thank you all for your support so far! I'm loving your responses and wondering what's going to happen next. They give me the courage to keep on going.**

 **Hope to update next week! Life has been a bit hectic to say the least since my trip is coming up at the end of July.**

 **See you all next week and hope you all have a safe 4th of July and if not, have a safe weekend regardless!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	8. Takodona Full of Suprises

**Disclaimer Ha, no. I don't own Star Wars. I do own Aviana and Kelsey. Also, how many days left until The Last Jedi?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Aviana**

I couldn't help but worry as we followed my uncle in the cockpit. Chewie remained resting on the lounge bed as my uncle was checking out the scanner.

"You want my help? You're getting it. Going to see an old friend. She can get your driod home," Uncle Han told us.

The Falcon came out of lightspeed and the all too familiar green planet in front of us.

Takodona.

I haven't been there since I was young.

Way before everything went to shit.

"I've never seen this much green in the entire galaxy," Rey said softly.

That almost broke my heart. I could tell it almost broke my uncle's too. How can someone never traveled off of a planet for so long? I could only imagine what she went through but I barely know Rey and I hope she will stick around instead of going back to that junkyard planet.

I won't tell her that.

This was going to be very interesting.

-LINE BREAK-

"Yes Bee you know I promised nothing was going to happen to you," I told the small droid.

Bee-Bee let out a couple beeps as I let out a small laugh. I couldn't wait to until we all get back home. I know I'm going to get an earful or two from Mom and Aunt Leia but this was a sacrifice I was willing to take.

I walked out of the room and started to head outside to meet up with Rey and Chewie when I couldn't help but eavesdrop on my uncle and Finn's conversation.

"Hey Solo, I'm not sure what we're walking in on here-" Finn started to say.

"Did you just call me Solo?" Uncle Han asked in a surprised tone.

"Sorry Han. Mr. Solo. I'm kind of a big deal in the Resistance; which puts a big target on my back. Are there any conspirators? First Order sympthaziers?"

Oh good kriff.

"Listen big deal, you got another problem. Women always figure out the truth Always," Uncle Han said, handing him a blaster as he walked away.

Finn looked guilty as I slowly walked over towards him with my arms crossed over my chest. I heard Bee chirping softly as he rolled down the ramp and off the Falcon.

"Listen Avi-"

"Finn, whatever you're hiding, be honest. I knew you're not part of the Resistance but don't hurt anymore people. Especially Rey. She doesn't need that right now. Just do the right thing, that's all I ask," I said.

Giving him a look, I turned away and walked off the Falcon. I was greeted with sunlight and green all around. Not to mention the waterfall that was not far from where we landed. This place hasn't changed one bit.

"I think I can handle it on my own," I heard Rey telling Uncle Han something as I got closer to them.

"I know you do. That's why I'm giving it to you," he said, holding a small blaster gun towards her. "Take it."

Rey looked at it for a second before she took it.

"You know how to use one of those?"

"Yeah you pull the trigger," she replied.

"There's more to it. You got a name?" he asked.

"Rey."

I let out a small grin as I looked over to see Finn walking out of the Falcon. I really hoped he took into consideration as to what I told him. I just know he's hiding something.

"Rey I've been thinking about bringing on some more crew. A second mate, someone to help us out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me and not to mention who appreciates the Falcon."

"Are you offering a job?" she asked almost excitedly.

"I wouldn't pay you too much or be nice to you," Uncle Han said.

"You're offering me a job," she said again with a smile on her face.

"I'm thinking about it," he said.

It was rare for my Uncle to get sentimental. Well besides from the birth of my cousin and me, it was still a rare moment for him to have.

"If you were, I'd be flattered but...I have to get home," Rey said.

"Rey why go back?" I asked. "You got us right here."

"Back to Jakku?" Uncle Han asked her as she nodded.

"I've been away for too long," she replied.

"Chewie, take care of the ship the best you can. That's too bad. Chewie kind of likes you," he said.

Chewie let out a few growls at us from the Falcon.

"Come on," I motioned Finn and Rey to follow me and my uncle.

"You think it's luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can find it in our scanners, then the First Order is not far behind," Uncle Han explained. "Want to get Bee-Bee Ate the the Resistance? Maz Kanta's our best bet."

"We can trust her right?" Finn asked.

"Relax kid, she's been running this watering hole for thousand years," he replied. "Maz is a bit of an acquired taste so just let me do the talking."

"Oh and whatever you do, don't stare," I chimed in.

"At what?" Finn and Rey asked at the same time.

"Any of it," Uncle Han said.

He opened the doors and all of us walked in. The cantina was semi-packed as music was playing throughout the place. I observed it all around as we walk in further.

"HAN SOLO!"

The place stopped to look at the five of us. This was awkward. I saw Maz coming towards us as Uncle Han mumbled an 'oh boy.'

"Hey Maz," he greeted her.

"Where's my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Chewie's working on the Falcon," he replied as the music and everyone else went back to their business.

"I like that Wookie," she said as she turned to face me. "Aviana, it's been far too long."

"Hi Maz," I greeted her softly.

"So. I assume that you need something. Desperately. Let's get to it," Maz said leading us to a table that was far away from the others.

As we were walking, someone shoved past me as I gave the woman alien a dirty look. She looked up and down at me before she strutted away.

Weirdo.

Guess some things stay the same.

-LINE BREAK-

"So you found the map to Skywalker?" Maz said after explaining everything that happened.

"Yep and we need your help to get the droid back to Leia," Uncle Han explained.

"Hmmm no," Maz said.

"Smart idea," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault child," she said. She turned to face my uncle with a knowing grin. "Han, go home."

"Leia doesn't want to see me," he said.

"I doubt that," I mumbled but luckily he didn't hear me. At least I don't think he did.

"Please, we came here for you help," Finn begged.

"What fight?" Rey asked.

"The fight against the First Order," I replied.

"It's the only fight against the dark side child," Maz said. "Throughout the ages, I've seen evil take on many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today; the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them; fight them. All of us."

"There is no fight against the First Order! Not one that we can win," Finn said.

"Not for nothing Finn, but what the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look around. There's no chance that we haven't been recongized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right now," he said.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Maz adjusting her goggles. She was scrutinizing him in every way and her eyes went huge.

Oh boy.

Maz got up from her seat and grunted as she fixed her goggles again. She hoisted herself up on the table and crawled over towards Finn; knocking the food and plates off as she went along her way.

"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people and I see a man who wants to run," Maz said.

"You don't know anything about me," Finn said. "You don't know where I'm from, what I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run."

Wait, Finn was part of the First Order.

"Finn, how..."

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said as he got up the table and left but not before Uncle Han gave him a weapon to have.

After Finn left the table, Rey looked at us and then at Finn's retreating form before going after him.

"That worked," I said.

"Don't be so down kid, we'll get you back," Uncle Han said.

"Dad's never going to be found," I said.

"You don't know that," he said.

I looked up at my uncle. "I know. If he wanted to be found, then he should've came home when he did; not abandoned Mom, me and everyone he loved," I said bitterly. "I'm sorry Uncle Han."

He didn't say anything as I got up and left the table. I looked around to find Finn and Rey but to no avail. I did however spotted Finn leaving with a few other people after. I didn't understand why he felt running was the only option. We're in the middle of a war and even if he was part of the First Order, he could've helped in a major way for us.

I shook my head but then a thought came to me.

I wonder where Rey could be.

I looked over and saw the corridor that led downstairs. I walked over as I walked down the stairs. I slowed down my pace as I saw a silloulette of a figure not far from where I stood. Curiousitiy got to me as I slowly walked down the steps.

I stopped shot when I saw Rey kneeling in front of a small chest. I didn't know what she was doing down here or why but I saw something that made my eyes wide in shock. I saw Rey holding a lightsaber.

What the hell could she be doing with that?

 **A/n So things are finally heating up! Hey I got to leave you all in suspense at least right?**

 **So here's my question of the day/night for you all. Do you think Rey is a Skywalker? I think that she could Obi-Wan's granddaughter in my opinion but hey it's Star Wars anything can happen. I like to hear your theories about her.**

 **Thank you for the love! I'm glad that you're all like it and more of what happened with Kelsey and Luke's marriage, Kylo and Aviana's confrontation to come soon!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Vicky**

 **PS For those waiting on an update on Past, it's going to be a bit late so expect the chapter sometime on Sunday or after. It's coming slowly but surely.**


	9. A New Awakening

**Disclaimer Bwhahaha but seriously I don't own Star Wars. I do own Aviana and Kelsey**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Aviana**

 _Flashback_

 _Aviana-11 years old_

 _Ben-14 going on 15 years old_

 _"Avi?"_

 _I looked up from my book I was reading as I saw Ben standing in the doorway of my room._

 _"Ben, it's late. Can't sleep?" I asked, putting my book down._

 _"Kind of...not really? I don't know. Can I talk to you?" he asked coming in and closing my door._

 _"Sure," I replied a bit hesitant._

 _Ben had been coming here for the first few weekends up until a week ago. He was currently staying with us since my father supposedly thinks that Ben is having a hard time being on the light side. Though I wasn't force senstivite like him, I knew he was having a bit of a hard time with the force and so on._

 _"Did you know that Darth Vader was our grandfather?" he said._

 _I raised my eyebrows at him. I knew about Vader and our heritage. I think it was only a few years ago that I found out. I wasn't sure when Ben found out but from the looks of it, it could've been recent. All I knew was my parents didn't like talking about it; especially Aunt Leia. What confused me a little was that Ben was talking to me about it. But I brushed off the tension as if it didn't affect me at all._

 _"I kind of knew," I replied, not trying to rouse Ben up or anything like that. "Dad doesn't talk about him that much."_

 _"Neither does my mom and my dad gets mad when he's brought up. I don't know why," he said._

 _"I'll give you a reason, he was bad," I said._

 _"Don't say that. You know he tried to bring balance years ago," he said._

 _"Yeah and look what happened. I don't know why you want to know about him and despite what he did and yes he came back to the light, but he did terrible things," I argued._

 _"I don't want to hear anymore bad things about him do you understand?" Ben asked angrily._

 _"And what are you going to do about it?" I snapped._

 _"Aviana? Ben?"_

 _We both turned our attention to my father as he looked as us in concern. Were we that loud?_

 _"Everything alright?" he asked._

 _"Yes Uncle Luke we were just having a disagreement that's all," Ben replied smoothly._

 _Liar._

 _"I think that's enough for tonight. You need some rest Ben in order to be up for tomorrow," Dad said._

 _Without another word to me, Ben left my room. Only Dad stayed behind until he walked into my room and sat down on my bed without a word._

 _"Aviana did Ben say anything to you to offend you?" he asked._

 _"No Dad, we just had a disagreement," I replied._

 _"About your grandfather?"_

 _"I don't know. I guess he found out or something. Maybe you guys didn't tell us because of what happened. I think I made him mad," I said._

 _"I'll talk to Ben tomorrow. You didn't do anything wrong," Dad told me._

 _I just looked at him as he tucked me in._

 _"Your mother will be in soon, just try to get some sleep okay sweetheart?"_

 _I only nodded as he kissed my forehead. After he left, I didn't get any sleep that night after that moment._

 _End of flashabck_

I was brought back to the present as Maz and Bee came down the steps quietly. Before I even asked, Maz comforted me and gave me an assuring look. I saw her and Bee go and stand at the bottom of the stairs. I stood back, thinking this is between them and Rey whatever it was going on.

I saw Rey on the ground and she looked scared out of her mind.

"What was that?" she asked in a scared tone to Maz. Luckily she didn't spot me yet. "I shouldn't have gone in there."

"That lightsaber was Luke's And it was his father's before him and now it calls to you!" Maz said.

Wait, what?

But how?

I peered out of the corner to get a better look. The urge to be there for Rey was strong enough.

"I have to get back to Jakku," she said, on the brink of crying.

"Dear child, I know everything. I see your eyes child and you know already know the truth. Whoever you're waiting for, they're not going back there," Maz said.

I closed my eyes as I felt a few tears running down my face. How can anyone leave someone behind and never return? I feel so bad for what Rey went through.

"The belonging you seek isn't behind but ahead. I'm no Jedi but I know the Force. It moves through you and surrounds you. Close your eyes child. Feel it. The light- it has always been there. It will guide you."

So Rey was a force sensitive like Mom. But how can she be if she never mentioned any family to us this far? I slowly walked a few steps down as I was getting intrigued by this.

"Rey, the saber. You must take it," Maz said encouragingly.

"I-I...I need to get out of here," Rey said, standing up quickly.

Rey then ran past me without a second glance over me. I looked over at Maz and she had an expressonless look on her face.

"Maz what happened?" I asked.

"You know child. She has a calling. That saber it belongs to her now," she replied.

"Poor Rey," I said.

I looked down at Bee who let out a few sad beeps at me. I sighed as I looked over at them again. I remember my father telling me he lost his saber in a duel with Vader years ago. How can it be possible that it was here this entire time?

"But that saber, how did you find it?" I asked.

"That's for another time dear," she replied.

"You don't suppose she's going to try and get away this time?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out child," Maz replied.

Without a second thought, I ran up the stairs and out of the Cantina with Bee-Bee follwing my path.

I just wanted to see if my friend is okay and it's not too late that she left.

-LINE BREAK-

"REY! REY!" I called out as I ran in the woods.

Bee-Bee was rolling behind me tryin to catch up to me. I looked around as I continued to find her. It was only a few more steps that I spotted her near a bunch of boulders not too far off.

"Rey," I said, approaching her slowly. I don't know if she was still going to run away again.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I said, slowly coming closer.

"Your father's lightsaber. I didn't mean to touch it. It just brought me somewhere I swear," she said.

"I'm not mad about that. I'm worried about you. I know that this is a lot to take in. Believe me I know all of this too well. But Rey we're at war and we need so much help we can get and with your shooting skills, it'll help us out," I said.

"But why?" she asked.

I stepped closer so we faced one another.

"Because if my father was around, he would've gotten you into the Resistance somehow," I replied.

"You miss him, do you?"

I nodded. "I do," I replied. "I don't-"

The sound of a ship flew over by us quickly. Rey and I looked up only to see an army of TIE fighters swarming over us.

The First Order found us.

Oh no.

 **A/n When you write this chapter literally in two days.**

 **Sorry if this is late. So much going on as I'm getting ready for my trip and I swear preparing for it never ends.**

 **Speaking of, all my stories from July 29th-August 12th will be on a two week hiatus until I get back. I do want to update this a few more times before I go off the grid. I'll try my best to update Past as well but I'm struggling a bit with the next chapter so that'll be late.**

 **Anyways, more craziness is about to happen. Next chapter an old reunion is long overdue for some of our heroes and a sworn enemy comes face to face with someone.**

 **Thank you so much for your patience and support! I can't get over it and I'll forever appreciate your support.**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Vicky**


	10. Bittersweet Battle and Confrontation

**Disclaimer Haaaaa no. I don't own Star Wars. I do own Aviana and Kelsey so it's something.**

 **Note I based this off of one of the deleted scenes. I don't remember the lines exactly from that scene so just bear with me on this! .**

 **See you all at the bottom with some news and stuff! And Happy belated Force Friday peeps!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Aviana**

"Oh no," I breathed out.

"What do we do?" Rey asked.

I looked back at her and Bee-Bee. She had her blaster with her as Bee looked back and forth between us.

"My uncle...Chewie...they need..."

"Go find them, I can fend them off," Rey suggested.

"Oh no I can't leave you here alone," I said.

"Bee-Bee Ate will be safe with me. You go back and help your uncle," she said.

I was hesitant to leave but I nodded anyways. Bee-Bee gave me a string of worry beeps as he caught on what's going on.

"Rey's going to be with you. I need to go back and help them out and we'll meet up I promise she'll take care of you," I said.

Bee-Bee gave a hesitant beep as I took off running towards the Cantina. I had my blaster out as I got closer. When I saw a small army of stormtroopers making landfall, I quickly hid behind a group of trees. getting caught was the last thing I wanted to do.

I saw that everyone had rushed out to see what the commotion was about. It wasn't until I looked up in the sky as I heard loud gasps of horror that I saw something fly above the sky and then planets above us blowing up.

No.

I looked ahead and took the risk and ran inside the Cantina shoving past everyone. I ran down the stairs and stopped short when I saw my uncle, Finn and Chewie gathering around Maz. I saw that she was giving Finn my father's lightsaber. I still wonder how she got it in her possession. I remember my father telling me he lost it along with his hand when he fought against Vader.

Or my grandfather as I should say. Yeah it was weird to say it and it still is sort of to this day.

"Vee," Uncle Han called out.

"Oh thank the kriff you are all-"

"Freeze! Don't move!"

We all spun around and saw a small army of stormtroopers bargining in.

Uh oh.

"Don't move!" the first stormtrooper commanded.

I heard my uncle and Finn approach me slowly and stood next me. I looked over slightly and my uncle didn't seem fazed at all at what was happening.

"You'll be brought in by the orders of Supreme Leader Snoke!" the second stormtrooper said.

"Smoke?" Uncle Han asked.

Oh lord. I turned around to hide my laughter. Only Uncle Han.

"It's Supreme leader Snoke!" he said in a angry tone.

I looked over at everyone and Uncle Han wasn't all too impressed with what was going on.

"What makes him supreme?" Uncle Han asked.

Oh my lord.

"Oh screw this," I said, as I lifted my blaster and fired the first shot.

We started shooting at them until all the stormtroopers were dead. I looked over at my uncle, Finn and Maz. I nodded my head as we all headed upstairs. By the time we got upstairs, the whole Cantina was in rubble. It was a damn miracle we were downstairs I guess.

"Damn," I said.

"We got no time to stand around," Uncle Han said.

"You're right, come on," I said.

We all ran outside quickly and I saw that the castle was destroyed on the outside. I saw more stormtroopers on the ground and TIE fighters flying around shooting at people.

Oh kriff this was bad.

"We need to help them," I said.

"She's right," Maz said approaching me and Finn. "Rey and Bee-Bee Ate need you."

"I need a weapon," Finn said.

Maz brought his wrist up that held the lightsaber in front of him. "You have one," she said.

I almost gave myself a face palm. He looked over at me with worry and with my nod, letting him know it was okay to use it.

"You got this," I said.

"Okay, you're right," he said.

I saw my uncle and Chewie coming up and started shooting everyone. Uncle Han didn't even have to look over his shoulder as he shot a stormtrooper.

"Come on Chewie!" He called out.

As I started to follow Finn, I looked over and stopped short. I saw someone dressed in all black holding something as he was being followed by a few stormtroopers.

No it couldn't be him...not after all these years.

Focus Avi.

I kept spying on them as they walked into the forest on the same path that I walked out of after going after Rey.

Rey.

Oh crap she's going to be screwed.

"Avi wait!" Finn called out.

"Go I'll be fine!" I yelled as I ran after them.

I pray that I wasn't too late.

-LINE BREAK-

I wish I could call out for Rey and Bee but as bad as I wanted to, I don't want to risk myself and get caught.

So I kept running in the forest.

I pushed myself through the woods as I heard more battle fire going on. I shot at a few stormtroopers that were after me. I kept going.

I need to get to them.

I need to find Bee-Bee and Rey to make sure they were safe and to get them back to the other fast.

As I approached an area that wasn't far, I ducked quickly as I saw Rey shooting at more stormtroopers.

"No!" I cried out, running after them.

I helped Rey shooting at them. I saw that Rey took off soon after. I was about to run when I saw the dark figure step out in front of me.

It couldn't be...

I was stopped short when Kylo Ren faced me. Everything came rushing back to me. I remain stotic as we stood in silence. None of us did anything at first. How everything could be different if he hadn't turned to the dark side.

Had I would've known the consequences of what had happened, I could've stopped it. I could've stopped him.

But it was too late.

I raised my arm to shoot and when I went topull the trigger, I froze in my spot as I felt him using the Force on me to stop from attacking him.

Oh no...

"Aviana Skywalker. It's been far too long," Kylo said.

And then I felt my world go dark.

 **A/n Well, that wasn't a family reunion we hoped for is it? XD**

 **Next chapter will be a POV change. Any takers on who can it be?**

 **What's to come The reunion/plan of attack, Avaiana's and Ben's relationship demise/confrontation, how Kelsey's and Luke's marriage took a turn for the bad.**

 **Okay so my apologies for updating this way late, I got so busy preparing for my trip and I was away for two weeks so I'm sort getting back into semi-normal stuff and school's around the corner soon. Good lord. So hopefully by next week things will have calmed down a bit. I do promise to go back into longer chapters!**

 **In the meantime, hang tight and leave me some of your thoughts! I can't thank you all enough for your support and patience and I hope to see you all back to normal hopefully!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	11. A Major Revalation or Two

**Disclaimer Nope. Don't own Star Wars. I do own Aviana and Kelsey so that's okay on my part.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kelsey**

"How much further?" I asked.

"We're almost there," the pilot replied.

Hearing about we found Bee-Bee meaning one step closer to getting him and my daughter home. I also felt with dread because I didn't know what we were going into when arriving at Takodona since I haven't been there the year Luke proposed and when we brought Aviana when she was only a baby.

Oh how I wished he was here.

"Kelsey."

I looked up and saw Leia putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm..."

"I know this holds so much memories to you," she said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I will be. I'm more worried for you since if we run into my brother," I said.

"We'll cross that road when we get to it," she said cryptically.

So much for that.

Don't get me wrong. I didn't like how Han had solved problems by taking off. That was the only thing I hated. There was a part of me that he might've blamed himself for leaving Ben in our hands. There wasn't a moment in my life that I blamed my brother for what happened.

I would hope one day Han would understand that.

If I were to see him again.

I sucked in a breath as I looked over and saw that we made it to Takodona. I was bracing myself for any damage that was made. I gripped on to the back of an empty seat as I continued to watch the screen.

All of the jet fighters already flew ahead of us to get there in time for us to be there. The ship then landed not far from where Maz's castle was, or used to be from what I saw with the rubble being around.

"Ready?" I asked Leia.

"When are we ever?" she replied.

Sad to say she had a point.

The ships' doors then opened and a few personnel went ahead of me and Leia. I was the first to step outside and couldn't help but let out a gasp.

I saw millions of rubble everywhere. Smoke was coming out from some spots and I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the sun.

"They've taken them. Did you see that?" a man's voice said frantically.

Who took who?

I turned and froze in my spot as I saw my brother walking along with Chewie and another man. He looked like he was around Aviana's age as he had a worried look on his face.

Speaking of my daughter...

"Kels."

I looked towards Han and I turned to see Leia. Han had certainly aged for sure considering I haven't seen him in six years.

"Han," I said weakly.

"Goodness Han Solo?" Threepio said, interrupting us. "It is I, C-3P0. You probably don't recongize me with the red arm. Look who it is, did you see..."

Threepio turned to Leia and then to Han, stuttering as he looked between them.

"Um, excuse me Princ- I mean, General...come along Bee-Bee Ate quickly," he said motioning the little droid to follow them away.

Chewie came up to Leia and hugged her and then did the same with me as he moaned in content that he was happy to see us.

"I know. I missed you too Chewie," I said.

After Chewie walked away, it was only the three of us. If tension was there in person, it would make a lovely appearnce like no other.

"You've changed your hair," Han said to Leia.

"Same jacket," Leia noted.

"No, new jacket," he said.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I miss you sis," Han said.

"Oh you have no idea," I said. "Have you seen Aviana anywhere?"

Han looked grim as he stared down at the ground. What could've happened?

"I saw him. Leia, I saw our son," he said as he turned towards me. "I'm sorry sis, he took Vee."

My hand flew to my mouth. No. Not Aviana. How could this have happened?

"How? I mean, I knew someday they would face each other but...my kriff. I can't believe it.. How am I going to tell Poe?" I said desperately.

"We're getting her back," Han said. "I promise I won't let you down sis."

"Let's

-LINE BREAK-

 **Planet D'Qar**

Buzz about what happened at Takodona had reached back at base and already everyone was gearing up for the next plan of action against the First Order.

And here I am standing in front of Artoo; who has been powered down since Luke disappeared. I stared at him sadly as I knelt down to face him.

"We've found Bee. I wish you were up and running letting us know where Luke was. I'd never thought I would say that," I said. I placed my hand on top of his head and felt the coldness on him.

"We need you so bad," I said softly.

"Genera Organal."

I stood up and saw Poe and the young man from earlier heading towards us. Oh crap, I need to tell Poe about Aviana. This won't end well.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, as they came face to face.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"This is Finn. He needs to talk to you," Poe said.

"Poe I need to tell you something..."

"I'm sorry Kelsey but I need to talk to him," Leia said, stepping forward to Finn. "That was incredibly brave of what you did. Renouncing the First Order and saving this man's life..."

"Thank you ma'am but two friends of ours was taken..."

"Han told me about the girl. I'm sorry," she said.

"Wait, where's Ava?" Poe asked.

I took a step forward and held Poe at arms length. "They took her Poe. I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"What? Bastards" he snapped. "We need to get her back When I get my hands on them, especially..."

"And we will," I said. "Right now, I need your focus on this mission. I know damn well Ava would be smacking upside your head if you lost focus. We're going to bring her and Finn's friend back."

"You're right Commander," Poe said. "I'm sorry I let you down. I should've protected Ava better."

"I wont have any of it. You did a great job so far and I know you'll continue to do so. Promise me you won't loose it out there."

"I won't ma'am," Poe said.

"We're desperate for anything," Leia said.

"General, Finn's familiar with the weapon that took out Hosnian system. He worked on the base," Poe said.

"It's a start," I said, looking over at Han and Leia.

I saw Threepio taking the device from Bee and inserting it into the computer base. We saw the project hologram come to life and I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart as we stuided the map.

"I regret to inform you that this map recovered from Bee-Bee Ate is partially complete and even worse is that it doesn't match any charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke," Threepio said sadly.

"Damnit," I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I can't believe I was foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home," Leia said warily. I saw Han moving towards her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leia..."

"Han don't do that," she said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Anything."

Han looked over at me as I shrugged my shoulders as Leia started to walk away.

"I'm trying to be helpful," he said as he followed her.

"When did that ever help? And don't say the Death Star," she said as they disappeared.

"Commander."

I turned to face Poe. "I will do everything I can to get Ava back. I made a promise to you then and now I'll always protect and love her," he said.

"I know and I can't thank you enough," I said. "I'll be over for the briefing in a mintue."

After Poe left, I turned and walked over to Finn, even long after Han and Leia left. He stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Finn," I greeted him.

"Your Aviana's mother aren't you?" he asked.

"I guess she told you about me then huh?"

"Only very little. She kept mum about her home life when I met her back on Jakku," he replied.

"I see," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry that I didn't save your daughter," Finn said.

"Stop," I said. "You renounced from the First Order. That's a huge risk you took and while I do commend you for it, I know you did your power to try and help my daughter so I don't want you to blame yourself at this trying time."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Call me Kelsey. Hearing that makes me sound old," I said with a slight shudder as I let out a small smirk. Then a thought came to my mind. "Although..."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear earlier about your friend, the girl that was also taken with Aviana," I said.

"Yeah she was with us before they were taken. I don't know why though ," Finn said.

"Did you know the girl's name?" I asked.

"Her name is Rey. Why do you ask?"

I let out a gasp as I leaned on to the table to prevent myself from falling to my knees. This isn't real. I don't believe it.

Rey...she's been alive all this time?

 **A/n Dun, dun dunnnnnn. Bet y'all weren't expecting that huh?**

 **Only 98 days left until the Last Jedi. OML where did the time go? My question for you all is what do you expect to see in the next movie? I'm dying to know what the heck has Luke been up to and more of Rey's background (I hope fingers crossed). Let me know in the box below.**

 **Don't forget to leave some reviews and thoughts in the box below! Thank you all so much for your patience and support.**

 **Also, Past should be updated I hope tomorrow. Just having a bit of a struggle with the next chapter so keep an eye out for it.**

 **See you all next week!**  
 **Vicky**


	12. Planning for Starkiller Base Battle

**Disclaimer Oh how I wish I owned Star Wars. But I own Aviana and Kelsey so it's something.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Planet D'Qar**

 **Kelsey**

I took a few deep breaths as I excused myself from Finn. Everyone was bustling around getting ready for the briefing that was going to happen soon.

All these years she's alive.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to but I still can't wrap my head around it.

I looked over and walked towards where Han and Leia were having an intense conversation and when I got there; I only had heard bits of it.

"You think I want to forget him? I want him back," Leia said.

"There's nothing more we could've done. There was too much Vader in him," Han said to her.

"That's why I wanted him to train with Luke," Leia pointed out. "I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both."

"Leia," I said as they both turned towards me. "Don't blame yourself. The both of you. We all knew Ben was different but we didn't expect him to go over the dark side."

"Kels, we both had to deal with it our own way. I went back to the only thing I was good at doing," he said.

"We both did."

"We lost our son...forever."

"No. It was Snoke. He seduced our son to the dark side," Leia said. "But we can still save him. You. Me."

"We're not giving up," I said.

"If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?" Han asked.

"Luke's a Jedi. You're his father. I can see the good in him still," Leia replied.

"Listen guys, I know that this maybe a bit of a bad time but there's something you should know..."

"General? We're ready, " a young commander said.

"Thank you and Kelsey, you can tell us later," Leia said, leaving me and Han.

"Sis you alright You look like you saw a ghost or something," Han asked.

I shook my head as I plastered a fake smile on. "I'm fine really," I replied. "I'll tell you after."

-LINE BREAK-

"So basically we're going after another planet again?" I asked.

"Finn here reported that this weapon is much larger than any planets in the system," Poe replied. "As we all know, the scan from Snap's reconnaissance flight confrims Finn's reports."

A hologram displayed the system in the galaxy as we all gathered around during the briefing. I had my arms crossed over my chest as I stood next to Han and Chewie.

"They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself," Snap explained.

"A laser cannnon?" Major Brance asked fearfully.

"That's impossible is it?" I inquired as I tried to keep calm.

"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale," Snap replied.

"It's another Death Star," Major Ematt said.

"I wish that was the case," Poe replied as he typed in a few things. A hologram of the Death Star appeared. "This was the Death Star." Then Poe again typed in something which showed a planet much bigger, probably five times bigger than the Death Star. " This is Starkiller Base."

A whoosh of gasps filled the room as I studied both planets intently. 

"So it's big," Han said all to casually which caused me to roll my eyes and gave him the side eye.

"Yeah Han real easy for you to say," I said.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of this size?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"It uses the power of the sun," Finn replied, stepping forward. "As the weapon's charged, the sun is drained until it disappears."

Before I said anything else, I saw someone approach Leia with a datacard as he handed it to her. From the look on Leia's face it turned grim almost immediately after she got it.

"It's the First Order," she announced grimly. "They're charging the weapon again as we speak. Our system is their next target."

"Oh my without the Republic Fleet, we're doomed," Threepio said.

"Okay so how do we blow it up? There's always a way to do it," Han asked.

"Han's right," Leia said, which shocked both Han and myself. Well, more Han than me but he doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah I mean there has to be something to blow it up," I pointed out.

"In order for that amount of power to be contained, the base would need some kind of thermal oscillator," Admiral Statura said.

"There's one," Finn said, working with the Starkiller Base hologram until he got to where he wanted to show us. "Precinct 47 right here."

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon," Admiral Statura pointed out.

"Maybe the whole planet," Ematt agreed.

"It could work," I said. "This is our chance before they go one step ahead of us."

"We'll go in there and we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got," Poe said.

"They got defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate!" Ackbar noted.

"So we disable the shields," Han said shrugging his shoulders. "Kid, you worked there what do you got?"

"I can do it," Finn said after a pause.

"I like this guy" Han said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I can disable the shields; but I have to be there on the planet," he said.

"We'll get you there," Han said.

"Han how?" Leia asked with concern laced in her voice.

"Yes brother how do you plan on getting there?" I asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it," he replied.

Oh that helps so much.

"So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun," Poe said.

With Chewie giving out a growl, everyone agreed to the plan and we all went different ways in order to prepare our biggest battle yet.

-LINE BREAK-

"Hey careful with those, they're explosives," Han said to Finn.

"Now you tell me?" Finn asked in an exasperated tone as I tried to hide a laugh.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Han asked.

"You know I have to help out here and plus..."

"Oh right. The knee injury," he said.

"Yeah and you know how itching I am to get back out there," I said.

I turned away as I saw everyone getting everything together to go to Starkiller Base. It killed me not going out to battle like I used to back in the day. But ever since I got hurt the last time I was faced with the First Order, I was on ground duty until then.

"Hey sis," Han's voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to face him and saw he looked remorse for some reason. "I'm sorry. For what happened years ago with Ben."

"Han don't. Don't for once think that Luke and I blame you for what happen," I said. "We tried our best to help Ben and for whatever reason, Snoke got to him."

"I just wish that..."

"Don't. We just need to get our kids back," I told him.

"No matter how many times we fought," Leia's voice rang out as she approached us. "I've always hated watching you leave."

"That's why I did it. So you did miss me," Han said.

"I did miss you," she said.

"Guys really. I think I'm going to puke," I said.

Han gave me the side eye glare as he stepped closer to Leia. Seeing them brings me back to a time when Luke and I had everything. Of course we had taken Ben in at the time he was at the Academy but I wouldn't trade that for anything.

I saw as Han pulled Leia into a hug that I wanted nothing more than wanting to be in Luke's arms right now. I honestly don't know how I feel. After they pulled away, I walked over slowly towards them and wrapped my arms around my brother.

"Bring them home," I said. "And be safe, will you? I want my family back home safe."

 _Please not only bring Ben back but the girls_ I thought to myself.

It wasn't until after all the ships have taken off it was me and Leia standing.

"I hope this works," I said.

"It has to," Leia said. "Kelsey, about earlier; what were you going to say?"

I looked over at my sister-in-law with wondering eyes before it hit me. She doesn't know about Rey.

"You know Rey, the girl that was taken along with Avi?" I asked as Leia nodded.

As we walked back, I then procceded to tell her about Rey.

 **A/n Gah I know I'm horrible. School started up and I got personal things going on (not so good ones) at the moment so I'm almost at my wits end but I'm trying to perservere as best as I can and hopefully things will calm down soon.**

 **In the meantime, next chapter Aviana and Kylo will face off. I wonder how that's going to go down. *shifts eyes***

 **Anyways, thank you all for your never ending patience and support! Next week no update since I'll be at Comic-Con next weekend! Super psyched for that!**

 **Hope to see you all soon!**  
 **Vicky**


	13. Confronting the Past Part One

**Disclaimer I own Star Wars! Psyched I so wish I did. I do however own my characters or anyone that weren't mentioned in the SW universe.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Aviana**

 _Flashback_

 _2 months prior to the destruction of the New Jedi Order_

 _Planet Yavin 4_

 _The New Jedi Temple_

 _"Avi-"_

 _"Go away."_

 _"Come on Avi, I didn't mean to..."_

 _"No!" I shouted as I faced my cousin. "What you did was so inexcusable. You could've seriously hurt that kid! Be glad that my father didn't find out about it there though I wouldn't be surprised if he knows now."_

 _"You don't understand. I was told to do it. It's not like your parents will listen. They argue all the time now and you know that," Ben said._

 _That was true. For some reason lately, my parents have been arguing. Mostly it was about Ben. But even before, they had disagreements but it never led to huge fights. As much as I wanted to confide my cousin; who by the way has been more distant than ever, I felt that I lost him._

 _Ever since he went away from the temple he's been different. I thought it was some phase ever since he became an apprentice. However I knew almost right away it was no phase. Ben started to not have respect for no one practically, even my parents. He didn't disrespect me up until today when he almost got a kid seriously hurt in front of me._

 _That's when I had enough._

 _"Whatever. Stay the hell away from me," I said, turning to walk away._

 _"Don't you turn away from me," he said._

 _"Or what?" I snapped._

 _I felt a sting on my cheek as my face went sideways. I looked up at him in shock as I immediately shoved him. Ben took another step closer when a voice rang out of nowhere._

 _"Lay your hand on her again and I'll make sure you won't see daylight."_

 _We both turned and saw that Poe was standing there with a dark look on his face. In all the years I've known him, I've never seen Poe look this angry ever. He walked over towards me and examined me wordlessly before he turned to face my cousin._

 _"Stay out of it Dameron, this is none of your concern," Ben said, giving him daggers._

 _"Oh really?" Poe asked as he stood in front of me. "Ava, you alright?"_

 _I nodded as I couldn't find the words. I was praying that my parents wouldn't find out though eventually it'll come back to them._

 _Please don't make things worse. The both of you as I silently thought to myself._

 _"Come on," Poe said, ushering my away from my cousin. We walked far enough from everyone as he lead me to an empty training room._

 _"It doesn't look like he'll leave a mark. Though I was glad I came at the right time before anything could've been worse. How could he treat you like that?" Poe asked._

 _"Poe...you wouldn't get it. I mean, it's bad enough that Ben is acting psycho but my parents to know? They fight enough as it is and to add that to their list of worries is bad enough..."_

 _"Here," he said as he held me tight. "Take a breath okay? I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."_

 _"I don't get it. Why is he acting this way? He was never this violent ever," I mumbled._

 _"I don't know. I wish I knew why but I know damn well enough that I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," he said._

 _Oh how I wish he wouldn't make that promise. But I couldn't bring any words to say it._

 _"Ava?"_

 _I looked up and stared into those dark eyes as we were close. I couldn't help but bit my lip as we were closer now._

 _"Come on. I'll take you back to my house for awhile. I know Dad's been dying to see you since it's been a long time," Poe suggested._

 _"Okay," I said softly._

 _Poe gave me one of his smiles as he slipped his hand into mine and we left the Temple. There was this fear deep inside that what happened with Ben was not just the beginning._

 _This was just the calm before the storm._

 _End of flashback_

-LINE BREAK-

 **Starkiller Base**

 **Aviana**

I struggled to break free as I was held up in restraints. When I first woke, I almost had a panic attack. I couldn't believe that not only I was here but the fact that Kylo Ren even kidnapped me was very unexpected.

I haven't seen Kylo Ren since that fateful night when everything changed. My world stopped when the New Jedi Order was destroyed by his acts, his fellow students gone my father gone and the years after to pick up the pieces that was broken.

If I didn't have my mother, my aunt and Poe, I would've lost it.

The doors slid open; snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and in front of me was Kylo Ren himself. I composed myself as he came inside when the doors slid shut.

He'd gotten taller for sure when I last saw him. I couldn't see what his face was like now since he's wearing his mask.

Flashes from that night came to mind but I tried to push them out of the way.

"Well, well. If it isn't the daughter of the famous Luke Skywalker," Kylo said.

"Some things never change I suppose," I said, staring at him hard.

I was not going to run away from him now.

"I talked to your friend. It amazes me how someone like her can resist any torture from me when it comes to finding the map," he said, stepping closer to me. "But you however, have also seen the map."

"Is there a point to all of it? Why even want the map?" I asked.

"It's simple. To find your father of course," Kylo said.

"You'll never find him. I won't tell you," I said. "End this please. There's no good in finding him."

Kylo let out a dark chuckle as I felt my throat getting tight. I struggled to get air as he force choked me. A second later, he let go and I lurched forward to catch my breath. I pulled against the restraints that were tied around my wrists trying to escape.

It was beyond useless at this point.

"You were always had a smart mouth," he said.

"At least you had that memory," I said. "What happened to you?"

"Tell me what you saw in that map and I'll let you go," Kylo said, ignoring my question. "It's a bargain that you'll never forget."

I studied Kylo...I mean Ben. I closed my eyes as I contemplated everything. I don't want him to know where my father is. As much as I hated him for leaving, I didn't want him to get hurt or killed if the First Order ever find him. I just couldn't.

"No," I said.

"What?" he sneered at me.

"No. I won't let you get to him. I won't tell you the map because you don't deserve it. Not after what you've done years ago. After everything my parents, your parents and I did, you think that I won't forget what happened? I know you Ben or at least; I thought I did," I said, not caring that I said his real name. "You may have turned to the dark side but there is no way in hell you'll know where my father is. You won't ever be that powerful I know that all too damn well."

"That's all you have to say?" he asked.

"I won't say no more," I replied, keeping my head up.

"Fine," he simply said.

I waited for him to continue to either torture me or kill me. Either way, I was prepared to face whatever was coming my way. I saw him lifting his hand and before he did anything, we were interrupted.

"Sir, we have a situation," a stormtrooper coming in the room.

I saw Kylo tense up immediately. He was quiet before another word was said. Now I wonder what happened now.

"I'll be right there," he said. "I'm not through with you Skywalker. Remember that."

Then he spun and quickly left the room, giving orders for the guards to stay outside of my room as the doors slammed shut. I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding. I leaned back as I felt tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I looked up as I heard a noise coming from outisde. I tilted my head to the side as I grew curious. Who I saw walk in the room next defintely surprised me.

"Rey?" I asked in shock as she came near me. "What the hell?"

I saw her then lift her hand and my binds became undone after a few tries. I stared at them before I looked at her in shock still.

"You're force sensitive?" I asked.

"I-I don't know but I know how to do it," she replied. "We need to get out of here quick."

I stepped away from the torture chair and ran behind Rey as we both try to find away to escape.

 **A/n So I got this up on time for once! Okay maybe I missed it by a day but who's checking really?**

 **The Last Jedi trailer...OH MY GAWD! I got no words but ahhhh so good! Can December come like now?!**

 **Anyways, if you want to leave your thoughts below go right ahead and thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm slowly getting back into things and I hope to see you all next week!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	14. Confronting Evil and Torn Feelings

**Disclaimer Nope, don't own Star Wars. I do own the characters I've created so there's that.**

 **Many apologies for this posting so late. RL has gotten me busy. Hope this was worth the wait. See you all at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Starkiller Base**

 **Aviana**

I felt like I was getting dizzy as Rey and I ran down the hall. Whether we go down on hallway or go down and had to hide or turn back around so we wouldn't get caught.

"Whoa, whoa, let's hold up here," I said.

"Why?" she asked as I saw an empty room and walked in.

"So that way we can form some sort of plan to get out of here," I replied.

"Simple really, we get out of this and steal a ship," Rey replied.

Guess she had it figured it out then.

I leaned against the wall as I catch my breath. I can feel myself shaking a little as I closed my eyes.

"Aviana, what happened?" Rey asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"With him. I know it's none of my business and I don't mean to pry but..."

"No. It's fine really," I replied. "He just wanted to know the map of my father."

"Your father? You mean he's..."

"The famous Luke Skywalker? Yep that would be him," I replied. "Sorry I didn't mean to come off as rude but..."

"I know what's it like to not have family," Rey said.

"What happened?"

"They dropped me off at Jakku when I was young. Never saw them since," she replied.

"Damn that's just wrong," I said. "Sorry it's just...I could never imagine living without a family like that no offense."

Rey could only nod. I took a sneak peak out in the hall and saw it was empty.

"Now's our chance to go," I said, as I stepped out of the hallway.

Before I took another step, Rey took me by the arm gently as she led me in another direction. She led me to an open area with a huge hole in the middle of the room.

"Rey I think we took a wrong turn," I said.

"Come on," she said, pulling me towards the edge.

She let go of my and then started to climb down. I saw her pull a few ledges down and climbed on them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just follow me," she said.

"You're joking right?" I asked as I slowly lower myself down.

She had to be kidding.

Right?

Rey then pressed something and a part of a wall opened up. I saw her go in the space and my eyes went wide a bit before I slowly hestiantly followed her.

I just hope this would work.

-LINE BREAK-

We managed to get to the other side without getting caught. Rey still had the huge blaster with her as I had my own weapon. I don't know why but I had a funny feeling in my body like something bad was going to happen.

"I say we take a chance at using the nearest exit," I said.

"We need to find a ship," Rey pointed out.

"Well, hopefully we can find one outside soon," I said.

We kept going until we turned the corner and an all too familiar sound came from a certain Wookie stopped us. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Chewie, Finn and my uncle in front of us.

"Thank the kriff," I said.

"Are you guys okay?" Uncle Han asked.

"Yeah we're fine," I replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rey asked.

"We came back for you," Finn replied.

Chewie let out two growls at Finn in response.

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

"That it was your idea," Rey said in awe.

What surprised us next was that Rey hugged Finn. He returned it after a second and I couldn't help but smile at the moment.

"Thank you," Rey said.

"Yes Finn, thank you," I said. "I don't know how you manage to do it."

"How did you escape?" Finn asked.

"I can't explain it and you wouldn't believe it," she replied.

"I hate to ruin this moment but escape now, hug later," Uncle Han said.

Rey and Finn pulled apart quickly and the five of us made a quick escape before we got caught.

-LINE BREAK-

The sky was blazing with TIE fighters and the Resistance fighter jets as we ran outside. I was freezing since there was snow on the ground and I didn't have a jacket with me.

"They're in trouble. We can't leave just yet," Uncle Han said as we stared at the sky.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"My friend here has a bag full of explosives, I say we use them," he replied.

"Okay," I said. "Then we need to move. Now."

All five of us then ran towards the Maintence Hatch. After Rey got us in with help from Finn, the explosives were divided between us. Finn and Rey were going to head up on the upper floor while me, Uncle Han and Chewie took care of the lower floor.

As we all went separate ways, I stopped short when I had this feeling of sadness.

"Vee? You alright?" Uncle Han asked me.

"I...I don't hate my dad," I admitted out of nowhere. "I hate him for leaving. I just want him home."

"I know kid," he said, placing his hand in my shoulder as Chewie agreed softly. "I promise Leia I would bring our son home."

"Would he go? Would he leave all of this behind after everything?" I asked.

I know those were difficult questions but I couldn't help but even ask. Can the Resistance even allow Ben back after all this time I wouldn't know.

"Come on kid, we got no time to waste," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He was right.

I know, I couldn't believe it myself.

I went with Chewie as he and I placed explosives in different columns in the building. I knew that there wasn't enough time. I do hope that Poe and everyone are managing up there wherever they are flying in the sky.

Even now I wish I was helping them out. But right now, I need to focus on what we're doing here.

I went to go after Chewie when I stopped short and I saw Uncle Han walking towards the catwalk. I was confused as to why he was there when I saw another figure wearing dark clothing walking across the catwalk.

What the hell is he doing?

Dread filled the pit of my stomach as I knew who it was but I was praying frantically for my uncle not to do anything drastic.

I mean, I wouldn't hold my breath but he was my uncle after all and I don't want anything to happen to him. Not when I got him back in my life.

Then I heard Uncle Han's voice boom loud enough for all of us to hear.

"BEN!"

 **A/n Oh my lord, what's going to happen now?**

 **Anyways, we're almost getting to the end! I do have an ending planned out for this story though I might tweak it a bit with The Last Jedi coming out in 14 days?! Time sure does fly by doesn't it?**

 **Leave me your thoughts below! I can't thank you all enough so far and just be emotionally prepared for the next chapter though I hopefully will come up with Han's fate in my story so yeah..**

 **Until next week!**  
 **Vicky**


	15. When the World Stops Moving

**Disclaimer I wished I owned Star Wars! No? Well, fine. I do own Aviana and Kelsey. I got that at least**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Aviana**

Growing up from what I remember, I always had a sense that my uncle and Ben didn't get along when he got older. When he was sent to live with me and my parents, I thought not only he would become a jedi like my father, but to also to try and control his powers.

I was so wrong.

Even as I got older, I did came to an understanding as to why it happened but at the same time, it broke my heart because my family was torn apart from everything that's happened.

Though I know that you can't change the past, I can't help but have the 'what ifs' from time to time.

Right now, I need to focus on what was going on and why my Uncle Han is doing what he's going to do.

I pray he doesn't get himself killed.

Watching my uncle walk towards him, I was filled with dread. I left Chewie by himself as I went down. I ignored Chewie as he tried to hold me back. There was no way I was going to let him do this by himself, no matter how he can handle it.

By the time I was down on the lower level, the doors flew open from above me and I saw Finn and Rey running and they were flabbergasted at what was going on. I gave them a look for them to stay there in case something goes wrong.

I slowly walked towards the entrance to the catwalk as my uncle kept walking towards Kylo.

"Han Solo. I've waited a long time," Kylo said.

"Take off that mask," Uncle Han said. "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo asked.

"The face of my son," Uncle Han replied in a sad tone.

Silence filled the room, only the tiny hint of blowing wind from the doors being open. I stared at my uncle and Kylo; no wait my cousin. Even to this day I didn't have the heart to not call him my cousin.

At a point, we were close until he got worse.

Kylo waited a few minutes until he reached to take off his helmet. When he did that, I can tell he definitely changed from the last time I saw him. He got taller that's for sure. It was a miracle that I wasn't spotted just yet. His eyes portrayed emotion that I couldn't figure out.

I never imagine how this reunion would play out. I walked over towards the edge of the cat walk as I could hear their conversation.

"Your son. He's gone. He was weak and foolish like this father, so I destroyed him," Kylo said.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe. But it's not true, my son is alive," Han pleaded.

"It's too late," Kylo said.

 _No it wasn't_ I thought to myself.

It wasn't too late. It couldn't never be too late. I know deep down there was the Ben I knew and loved.

"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you," Uncle Han said.

I miss you too, I wanted to say but I couldn't find the words. I saw Kylo having an internal struggle. He started to walk close to Uncle Han and I saw myself getting closer but stopping. As much as I wanted to help, I didn't like the feeling that was in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm being torn apart," Kylo said in agony. "I want to be free from this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

What did he have to do?

"Yes, anything," Uncle Han said.

Kylo moved a bit closer to Uncle Han. I watched it unfold as they just stared at one another as he held the lightsaber between them. I almost let out breath when I heard the humming of the saber and I saw that Kylo had stabbed my uncle with his lightsaber.

I let out a scream as Chewie roared mournfully.

"NO!" Rey's voice cried out.

I dropped to my knees as I cried out in pain.

Why this had to happen?

-LINE BREAK-

 **Planet D'Qar**

 **Third POV**

Kelsey had just gotten away from a commander when she felt a wave of sadness over her. She leaned against the control panel with a shocked and upset look on her face.

No matter how much she wanted to cry out, she couldn't.

She turned to see if Leia was around and when she saw her sister-in-law slumped in a chair nearby with a heartbroken look on her face that Kelsey didn't need no explanation for.

Han Solo.

Her brother was gone.

Forever.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Starkiller Base**

 **Aviana**

I remained in my spot; grief stricken as I saw my uncle's body fall off the cat walk and into the pit below.

This didn't happen.

There was no way my Uncle Han is dead.

It couldn't be.

Chewie's roar snapped me out of my thoughts as he started firing at Kylo. I looked above quickly as Finn and Rey did the same. Kylo got his and then there was gunfire around. I ran back quickly as I ducked behind the pillars. I got up and ran outside and I didn't see no one else around when I got outside.

"CHEWIE! FINN! REY!" I called out but didn't hear anything.

I hope they got out alright.

I looked up and still saw ships flying around fighting one another as I have tears running down my face. I heard that familiar growl as Chewie ran out of the building as it exploded. I ran to him and he wrapped me in a tight hug as I let more tears fall.

He too was grieving as well. Chewie had lost his best friend and we're both hurting bad now.

"Where's Rey and Finn?" I asked frantically.

Chewie let out a few sad moans as he lead me towards the woods. We both ran knowing that we need to find them and bring them back to base.

Base.

Oh kriff. My mother and my aunt.

They must've known about Uncle Han by now somehow.

As we ran, I said a silent prayer for those still fighting wherever that they're safe and come home safe and sound. Especially Poe.

I knew in my heart that I couldn't grieve just yet and I know damn well that Uncle Han wouldn't want me to either right now.

We have a battle to finish.

 **A/n I know y'all would have feels about this. Believe me, I was struggling with this decision myself /**

 **Just a few more chapters to go with this story! I do plan on doing The Last Jedi story when I do see the movie so it won't be for awhile at least. I can't believe after two years the movie it's almost here!**

 **Also PSA For those who have seen The Last Jedi, just no spoilers please! Just for the respect of others that haven't seen it yet like myself which I hope to soon.**

 **Also note Past will be updated soon. RL has been hectic and school's going to be done soon so thankfully I'll have time to update!**

 **Thank you for your endless patience and support! Hope to see you all soon!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	16. Confronting the Past Part Two

**Disclaimer Hahahaha no. I don't own Star Wars. I do own Aviana and Kelsey so there ya go.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Aviana**

 _Flashback_

 _The Night of the Destruction of the New Jedi Order_

 _Shouts were all around as I ran through the temple. The Knights of Ren were already invading the place and I was desperately trying to find my parents and whoever can help me._

 _I couldn't believe this was happening._

 _"AVA!"_

 _I spun around quickly and saw Poe running towards me in a frantic._

 _"Oh thank goodness," he said, quickly pulling me into his arms._

 _"I'm trying to find my parents. Have you seen them?"_

 _"Your mother is helping out the others and I don't know where your father is," he replied._

 _"Damnit. I need to find my father," I said, pulling away as much as I wanted to be in Poe's arms. "I need to find him and stop Ben. This is my fault had I told him way sooner..."_

 _"No don't ever think like that. This wasn't your fault," Poe said sternly._

 _"I need to...find him," I said softly._

 _Without a hestiant thought, I kissed Poe on the cheek lightly as I ran from him as he called out my name. I ran out of the temple as rain started to pour heavily. I saw bodies all around as I kept pushing through._

 _I kept hearing my name being called out but I don't remember who it was._

 _Was it my mother? My father? Poe?_

 _I can't remember._

 _I kept going until I reached the end of a field. I saw the knights of Ren. I saw a lone figure facing them alone and the dome droid next to him._

 _No..._

 _"DAD!" I cried out running towards him with my blaster out and ready._

 _All I could remember was screams and shouts as everything became a blur._

 _End of flashback_

 **Present**

 **Starkiller Base**

I was brought out of my daze as Chewie growled at me again.

"Sorry Chewie," I said softly as I wiped my eyes as we sat in the cockpit.

This was weird. Uncle Han should be here and he's not.

Chewie patted me comfortingly as we sat in silence. Rey and Finn should've somehow found their way back. We needed to get off this planet before it explodes.

I shot out of my seat as I reached for my blaster. Chewie followed me to the door as I opened it with growling protests.

"I need to find them," I said.

Chewie let out a roar as I walked down the ramp.

"Stay here and if I don't come back, find us. But if I don't come back...just tell everyone I loved them," I said sadly.

Before Chewie said anything, I took off back running in the woods trying to find Finn and Rey as fast as I can.

-LINE BREAK-

I ran into the woods as fast as I can. I was searching frantically as I was freezing to death. Even though I was running, it was still cold.

I heard yelling and a scream to my left and I took off in that direction. When I got to the scene, I saw Finn yelling for Rey who was lying on the ground unconsious. I ran over and thanking the kriffs above she has a pulse.

"Well, well. Look who decided to join."

I looked up and came face to face with Kylo.

"You bastard," I sneered. "How could you do that? To your own father nonetheless!"

"Han Solo was never my father. He's gone. There's no way he's going to help you now," Kylo said in a cold tone.

I didn't want to believe what he said. I knew it was my cousin deep down trapped in there and those words didn't have such meaning.

"Ava," Finn's voice rang out. "You need to get Rey and get out of here."

"Not without you either," I said.

"Touching," Kylo said, as he started to swing his lightsaber at us.

I jumped back and let out a shot but missed him almost entirely.

"Next time I won't miss," I sneered.

"There won't be a next time for you. That lightsaber belongs to me," Kylo said inching a step closer towards us.

I held my stance as I looked over to see Finn who was holding on to my father's old lightsaber. A part of me was relieved while at the same time, I was praying that Finn wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Come and get it," Finn said.

"Finn what are you doing?" I asked exasperatedly.

The next thing I knew, both lightsabers clashed with one another as I took a few steps back, almost falling in the process. I looked over and ran towards Rey. She was still lying on the ground and I was relieved that she was breathing. I saw her stir a bit before her eyes opened as she slowly sat up.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Thank kriff," I said before I continued. "You were knocked out but Finn's trying to stop Kylo from..."

Before I continued on, I saw Rey standing up slowly and walked over towards where the battle was still happening. Everything then happened in a flash.

We witnessed Finn going down as he cried out in pain. I let out a scream as I ran towards him. I saw my father's old lightsaber lying on the ground not far. I quickly slid on to the ground to reach for it but a red light came in front of me. I looked up and saw my cousin standing not far from me.

"That's mine," he said in a motionless tone.

"Then you'll have to kill me first," I said.

Just as Kylo lifted his saber above my head to slash me, I saw out of the corner of my eye my father's lightsaber shifting slightly in the snow. I know it wasn't me doing that since I wasn't born force sensitive and I didn't thin it was Kylo either.

The saber then flew out from the snow and into the air. I watched as it flew into Rey's hands in shock.

I sat there, watching in disbelief as I saw Rey and Kylo clash the sabers together as they fought. I quickly got up and ran towards where Finn was lying on the ground not moving an inch. I saw there was a nasty wound on his back. I took off my jacket, not caring that I would freeze and added pressure to the wound.

"Come on Finn, don't die on us," I pleaded as I slowly turned him around.

Still no respond.

I looked up at the sky and saw the snow falling from above. I closed my eyes as I felt myself going into that night. How everything my father had worked hard for came crashing down and he blamed himself for it.

But in reality, I knew that it wasn't his fault.

I love my father. I just hated him for leaving me and the family.

"Ava!"

I didn't hear Rey coming towards me until she knelt down next to me and Finn. I saw the trees shaking hard as I looked around.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kylo...he's gone."

"He's not..."

"No. We got seperated," she replied.

Then I realized that the planet was being destroyed. We actually did it.

Now we need to get out of here. I looked over and saw Rey desperately trying to wake Finn up.

Kriff I hope someone comes to help us.

A loud ship noise caught me and Rey off guard. I looked up and I almost cried with joy as I saw the Falcon landing not far from us. Chewie ran out as soon as he landed and picked up Finn carefully. We all ran to the Falcon before the planet was destroyed.

Chewie lied Finn down on one of the beds nearby as Rey ran to the cockpit to start the ship. I grabbed medical supplies as Chewie left me to go help Rey. I heard the Falcon taking off as we left Starkiller Base being destroyed.

I let out a long sigh as I tended to Finn's wounds the best that I can.

We were finally heading home.

 **A/n Hey all! I know it's late but hey it's something!**

 **We got three more chapters to go! I can't believe this is almost over but I'm looking for to seeing how it all goes down. I do plan on going back to Past since I'm struggling with that story as of late so keep an eye out for an update soon I hope!**

 **Hopefully the next thing you see me I've already seen TLJ! I know, I know I blame RL for preventing that happening but it's going to happen XD**

**Thank you all for your patience and support! They mean a whole lot and keep those reviews and alerts coming! Hope to see you all soon!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	17. Heartfelt Reunions and Fitting The Piece

**Disclaimer Yeahhhh nope still don't own Star Wars even if I saw TLJ which I did and I'll leave my thoughts (spoiler-free) below. I do own Aviana and Kelsey.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Aviana**

The ride back home was quiet. I managed to tape up Finn's wounds the best I could until we get back. Rey put us in hyperspace as I sat in the main hold alone in my thoughts.

While I was beyond grateful to head home, I couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness for the loss of Uncle Han.

How can it be that we just reunited one minute and the next he's gone?

If only I didn't go out to find Poe, Uncle Han would've been alive.

Oh kriff why did this have to happen?

I sat there wondering how my mother, aunt and everyone else would feel when we came back, especially Poe.

Poe.

I almost forgot about him. I know for a fact he's worried to death about me and what's been going on.

I hope he's okay.

I heard a couple of beeps that snapped me out of my thoughts as I ran into the cockpit where Rey and Chewie were handling the controls. I saw the familiar planet in front of us as we got out of light speed.

"I don't know how I'm going to face them," I said sadly.

Chewie gave a few growls as I gave him a sad smile. Rey looked up and gave my hand a light squeeze before they went back into manning the Falcon.

"What do you think will happen to Finn?" Rey asked me. "Will he make it?"

"He's going to be in the best hands," I assured her, silently praying myself that Finn will be okay.

I hope.

-LINE BREAK-

The Falcon landed safely outside the base a moment later. Chewie went to grab Finn in his arms carefully as Rey went to follow them. She looked over at me but I gave her a nod to go ahead.

Taking a moment to myself, I walked around the Falcon as I took a glance in the rooms and all of the different stuff in the Falcon. All of the memories came back from playing in the Falcon as a child with Ben before everything went to hell. It was going to be hard to see this ship without my uncle. But I know that Chewie will take care of it.

Maybe someday I'll take flight of the ship who knows. But not right now.

Letting out a sigh, I headed out of the Falcon. The first person I saw was my Aunt Leia. I knew that she felt the passing of Uncle Han. With tears in my eyes, I walked towards her and right away she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I felt a few tears fall.

"Don't be. You're safe now and I know Han did what he could," she said softly. "Don't blame yourself for his sacrifice."

"Aviana?"

We pulled away and I looked over to see my mother standing behind us. She let out a soft cry as I ran towards my mother. She engulfed me into a tight hug as we both cried into each other's arms. I also realized that not only my aunt lost her husband and I lost my uncle but my mother lost her brother and best friend since growing up.

She had told me her past when I got older and that she always old me no matter who her real parents were that she would always consider Uncle Han her brother. Even if they had their fights and when he disappeared.

"Mom I'm sorry," I said. "And Uncle Han..."

"I know, I know sweetie. We may need to talk about a lot but you're safe now," she whispered as we still held on to each other.

"Kylo...did he..."

"No. He didn't hurt me physically," I told her. "But I'll explain everything later I promise."

I heard her sigh a little as we pulled away. I studied my mother carefully and I can tell her worrying about me and what's been going on has taken a toll on her a bit. I couldn't help but wonder if we did track my father would she go find him and bring him home.

As much as I wanted to ask her, I was afraid of what her answer will be.

"Mom you don't suppose if I can go and..."

"I have a feeling that you want to see Poe," Mom said in a knowing tone. "Go on. I'll meet you inside."

With a grin and another hug, I left my mother and Aunt Leia in order to find my boyfriend. It didn't take me too long to find him as I recongized the dark hair from anywhere. I saw him look in my direction and then the second time as we stared at each other.

Poe ran towards me and I did the same. We only met halfway when Poe scooped me up in his arms and I buried my face into the crook of his neck as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Thank kriff. You're alive Ava," he said as he kissed me passionately.

"I thought you were gone. That's why I had to go look for you," I said.

"My crazy, stupid girl," he breathed out as he pulled me in for another kiss. We only kissed for a minute before we pulled away from each other. "I'm never letting you go."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," I said as we still held each other.

"We need to get you check out also. They brought Finn in awhile ago..." Poe said.

"I'm fine really," I said as he put me on the ground.

"Not a chance Ava. Just for my sanity please," he said as he kissed me again.

Without another protest, I let him take me to the medical ward to get checked over. I do hope that Finn will make it.

-LINE BREAK-

"Still nothing from him?" I asked my mother as she stood in front of Artoo in the command center after Poe and I got back from the medical ward.

"Nope," she replied sadly.

"It's hopeless then," I said.

"Oh sweetie..."

I walked away from Artoo and my mother before she said more. I sat down in a corner not too far away and pulled my knees to my chest. I heard someone sit next to me and then I felt a strong arm wrap around me as I turned to see it was Poe. He kissed the side of my head as he held me tight. We didn't say anything to each other I mean; what can we say?

At the moment though, I was perfectly fine with the quietness between us.

Well. Almost.

Bee-Bee whirled towards us quickly and kept beeping like crazy.

"Whoa Bee slow down, what is it?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

Bee let out a few beeps and my eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Poe asked.

"Artoo...he woke up and has the last piece of the map," I replied as I got up from my spot and headed over towards where everyone else is. "What's going on?"

"Artoo it's okay really," Mom was telling him as he let out a long beep.

"It seems that Artoo had the other piece of the map of Master Luke's whereabouts," Threepio replied.

"Wait, what? Mom is that true?" I asked in shock as she nodded her head wordlessly.

Bee-Bee ran over to Poe and he gave a few beeps to him. "Alright buddy hold on," Poe said as he ran towards the computer and hit a few buttons before pulling out a small piece and inserted into Bee.

Bee then rolled across from where Artoo was standing and a piece of a hologram map came from Bee while a huge hologram came from Artoo and when the two pieces came togther, everyone gasped in awe.

"Oh my kriff..."

"Oh my the map is complete!" Threepio said excitedly.

"Luke..." Aunt Leia breathed out as my mother stood in shock.

"Dad," I said softly as Poe took a hold of my hand.

"Oh how I missed you old friend," Threepio said, placing his hand on Artoo.

As everyone around us celebrated another victory, I was amazed and shocked that we actually found my father. I didn't think I would see the day that it would happen. I took a glance over at my mother and I can see that she has so much emotion on her face. I know that they loved each other and even after what happened, I had a hunch that no matter what happened, she still loved him.

Now the question is what's next?

 **A/n Soooo I saw TLJ and Oh. My. God. I loved it! Of course I had a few things that I was like wtf but still! Now our main thing is how the heck are they going to do episode 9?!**

 **Anyways, had to let that out of my system now to story business. I got asked how the reunion with Luke will play out and here's a few answers here**

 **Yes Rey and Luke will meet. That's still going to happen maybe at the end of the next chapter or near the end still have to figure it out.**

 **Also will Aviana and Luke reunite as well...that is still up in the air as originally I have a plan and I do hope to still go with that plan despite seeing TLJ and how that went. Also I do have to factor in how Luke and Kelsey will see each other after how many years? XD**

 **So we'll see how that goes. I hope that clear everything for now...**

 **Okay so you know what to do! We got a few more chapters to cover and I hope to see you all soon!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	18. Where to Go From Here

**Disclaimer Blah, I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and Aviana. I'll have my mini thoughts about the teaser for the Han Solo movie below.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Aviana**

I didn't know how long I stayed in the shower getting rid of the blood, sweat and dirt off my body. It felt like a long time yet it was nearly twenty minutes after I got out.

Mentally I was exhausted. I felt physically tired but I didn't want to sleep. Emotionally however; I didn't know what to feel about everything.

After I changed, I sat at the edge of the bed and grasped on to the edge tightly. I wanted to process everything that happened. I couldn't believe my Uncle Han wasn't coming back when he and my aunt were about to be reunited for good this time even though it was brief from what I was told.

I almost fought and lost my life to my cousin of all people. I never thought I would see the day that it would happen.

And I couldn't forget that we finally have the pieces of the map to find my father and hopefully bring him home.

So yeah it's a whole lot to process all at the same time.

I remember how this all began. Well even before the Jedi Temple was destroyed it was the aftermath that's something I'll never forget. The day after the battle and the same night my father left was something that forever changed my life.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ava?"_

 _"He's gone." I said motionlessly._

 _"Who is?" Poe asked sitting down next to me. I didn't even hear him approach me._

 _I didn't answer at first as I stared at the rubble from the temple and the bodies around us. I barely got any sleep; no correction I didn't get sleep period. How can I after everything that's happened?_

 _This wasn't real._

 _"My father...he's gone."_

 _"Gone as in..."_

 _"He left. My father always said that if something were to happen to the Jedi Order he didn't want to be found. I didn't think he would stick to his word," I said._

 _"Ava I'm sorry," Poe said._

 _I laughed bitterly as I stood up from my spot as Poe followed suit._

 _"I mean what father would go up and abandoned his family? My mother is lost, she doesn't know what to do and she tried to stop him but obviously that didn't work. Meanwhile he always told me to never give up. What a crock of lies that was," I said bitterly. "And my mother...god that's the love of her life."_

 _I felt his arms around me body as Poe pulled closer to me. I didn't have the strength to cry. I couldn't. I feel numb. Empty._

 _A shallow of nothing fills my body as I try to understand what's next and how to even start going forward now that everyone I know is dead and my father is gone._

 _What are we going to do?_

 _End of flashback_

I rubbed my face and headed towards the bed. I sat down but even the thought of lying down didn't appeal to me. I didn't hear someone come in and it wasn't until I looked up and saw Poe kneeling in front of me.

I simply leaned into and he soon wrapped me up in his arms as I sobbed into his neck for the first time; letting my emotions out after everything I've seen and been through thus far.

-LINE BREAK-

"No change from Finn?" I asked my mother the next day.

"It was touch and go but he's going to make a full recovery. He just needs the rest," she replied.

I nodded as I bit my lower lip, dreading to ask my mother that one question but I knew I need to ask her.

"So I'm sure you're wanting to know if I was going to go bring your father back," Mom said.

"I've wondered but I think that it's a must," I said.

"Aviana..."

"But what?"

"It's not going to be that easy," she said.

"And why not and don't give me that 'you don't understand' crap," I said, not caring if I swore or not.

My mother then rubs her face as she tries to come up with some sort of explanation. But she and I both know that it wasn't going to happen.

"Your father may have been gone for a long time but...I don't know how he'll react to us, particularly me," she said sadly.

"He loves you and you love him how hard is it?"

My mother let out a long breath.

"Your father leaving devastated us, that broke my heart and after all this time, I don't know..."

"If you can forgive him? But I thought you did," I said.

"I do believe me but..."

"You don't know if he's going to help," I said, finishing her statement as she nodded.

"Now, this girl, Rey," My mother said, as we changed the subject. "Do you know anything about her? From what she told you of course..."

"Um, I met her in Jakku when I was trying to find Bee and she rescued me from Kylo. She didn't explain much about her life except she was waiting for her family to get her. I mean, can you imagine having that happen to you?"

I was expecting my mother to say something when I looked up and I saw that she had an unreadable expression on her face. Was it something I said?

"Mom?"

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts," she said.

"Why did you want to know about Rey?" I asked.

"Just curious," she replied.

If she was curious, then why did she had that look that she was hiding something?

-LINE BREAK-

I stood outside the medbay a few days later as I watched Rey by Finn's side. He still hasn't woken up yet but the doctors are optimistic for his recovery still.

Arms snuck around my waist as I was met with a familiar scent of aftershave.

"Doctors say anything?" Poe asked.

"They're still hopeful for his recovery but hasn't woken up yet," I said, frowning. "My mother was acting strange before."

"Was it about finding your father?"

"No not really. She asked about Rey," I replied.

"And that's strange why?"

"I don't know. I guess the way she was acting about her as if she knew her," I said.

"Maybe she did," Poe suggested.

"But I would've known Rey back then and I would've recongized her now," I pointed out. "I don't know it just seemed a bit unusual."

"Maybe you should ask your aunt?" Poe suggested.

"Hmm, maybe," I said. "I'll be back."

I kissed Poe as I slowly made my way into the room where Rey and Finn were. I gave Rey a small smile as I stood at the end of Finn's bed. She was dressed in new clothes and today she was leaving with my mother to go find my father.

"Doctors say there's no change but he's going to make a full recovery," I said.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" she asked.

"I may not be a doctor but him in a coma it's way of him healing for now," I replied. "He's in good hands trust me on this."

"I know," Rey said. "Are you sure you're not coming?"

"No. I can't as much as I want to it's just...it's too hard," I said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we found him finally after this long but after all this time, I don't know why he ran and even if I did knew, there's a part of me that's still hurt by what happened."

"I understand," she said softly. She turned towards Finn and stared at him for a minute. "We'll see each other again. I believe that."

She stands up and kiss him on the forehead. "Goodbye my friend," she said and we both left he medbay soon after.

-LINE BREAK-

After saying my goodbyes to my mother, I couldn't help but get a bit emotional. This is the first time in a long time that we're going to be seperated. But I know that she's going to come back.

And hopefully bring my father along with her.

"Now try not to run off too much, I don't want to have a heart attack." my mother said.

"You got nothing to worry about for now at least," I said with a small wink.

"Not funny. I love you," she said.

"Love you too Mom," I said as we hugged tight.

We pulled apart and she went over to my aunt and their shared something briefly before they hugged goodbye. I couldn't help but see that they were talking about something that I couldn't hear.

Soon Rey met up with my mother and they both headed towards the Falcon where Chewie and Artoo waited.

"Rey," Aunt Leia called out as the girl spun around to face her.

"May the force be with you," Aunt Leia said.

Rey gave a small nod to all of us as she caught up with my mother. Poe held me close as we all watch the Falcon take off. There was a part of me that was still hopeful that they can convince my father to come back to the Resistance and fight against the First Order once and for all.

However, I couldn't help but have a part of me wonder that there was something else going on and it had nothing to do with the First Order at all.

 **A/n Hmmm, another mystery a foot? Only a couple chapters to go!**

 **Next chapter we finally see Luke and Kelsey reunite! How do you think that'll go down? Also the following chapter, Aviana makes a shocking discovery...**

 **Speaking of Rey, my question for you all is do you think we'll finally know about Rey's family in Episode 9? Personally, I'm dying to know who they are I mean it's been a big mystery since TFA however if that won't be the case, then who knows.**

 **Thank you all for your support and neverending patience! Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things for the next couple chapters.**

 **Until next time!**  
 **Vicky**


	19. Trying to Find Lost Hope

**Disclaimer Oh how I wish I own Star Wars. I don't? Crap. Well, I do own Aviana and Kelsey so I'm content with that.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Planet Ahch-To**

 **Kelsey**

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Rey asked me.

"Give me a few days before I head up there," I replied.

"Is there any warning that I should worry about? Could Luke be that mean?" she asked.

"Mean? No. Grumpy? Probably," I said. "I think you'll be fine."

Rey simply nodded as she started to walk away. She turned to face us one more time as me, Chewie and Artoo encouraged her to go. Once she continue forward, I heaved a sigh as Chewie growl at me in a soft growl.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm nervous myself."

I left Chewie and Artoo alone as I made my way into the cockpit. I could feel a flush of memories swarm as I tried to fight back tears. I can't believe my brother is gone. It doesn't seem too surreal.

I walked over to the seat and sat down. I buried my head in my hands as I let the tears fall. I know I needed the time to process everything but right now, we got a war on our hands and somehow in someway I need to convince my husband to come home and help us fight.

If he was willing to.

Now I bet you're wondering, how can I, Kelsey Solo-Skywalker be nervous about seeing my husband after all these years.

I wish I had the answer for that.

Our marriage had its ups and downs, I mean what marriage doesn't? I know I've made my mistakes and Luke made his but the fact he chose to up and leave Avi and I was something I couldn't grasp myself.

What will forever burn in my memory was the day he left it all behind. Including me and Aviana. But breaking the news to Aviana that her father left was the worst thing I had to do in my life. We made a promise for better or worse to be there for one another; especially what happened all those years ago.

How can something like this be fixed? How can I forgive someone so easily all this time? I know that last part wasn't the easiest decision to make but I know at somepoint is either forvie or be bitter for the rest of my life and I couldn't do that to my daughter.

His broken face. Luke looked pained and guilty at what he built, destroyed while Aviana was being held back by Poe. But the day he left was something I'll never forget.

How Aviana and I managed to survive without Luke was something that I don't think I've ever or will comprehend.

I bet you're wondering how on kriff can I forgive Luke after everything?

I'll be honest, it hasn't been easy. But in the end, I wanted to stick to our vows. For better or worse. And right now, we've endured a mix of better and worse in our marriage and I wasn't planning on giving up without a fight.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and leaned back in my chair as I stared out at the mountain of land and rocks in front of me.

Now the question is where do we go from here?

-LINE BREAK-

I slowly climbed up the last few steps. I leaned against the rock nearby as my left knee started to ache terribly. Even after when I got shot in the leg, I'll always have that stupid limp from it .Nevertheless, I continued on. I got to a clear spot when I saw a lone figure. I knew right away it was Luke.

It was inevitable but this had to be done.

When I saw him turn, I could tell he aged. His grey hair blowing over the place from the wind, he grew a beard but it wasn't ridiculosly long. As much as I wanted to run into his arms, I kept a distance.

"You shouldn't have come," Luke said.

"You knew it was going to happen someday," I pointed out gently. "I can't believe you have a beard."

"Kelsey, you're still the same beautiful self," he said softly.

"I wouldn't put past that," I said as I saw him come closer.

"Chewie told me about what happened to Han...I'm so sorry," Luke said.

I could only nod as I felt tears pricking at the back of my eyes. The thought of Han no longer here still stings and it' a pain that I wouldn't get over for a long time right now.

"Kelsey...Is Aviana..."

"No she's not here. And I don't blame her for not coming no matter how much I wanted her to come," I replied in a small bitter tone. I changed it to a softer tone when I said, "She's alright though. Luke..."

"You know why I had to leave," he said.

"Don't. Don't you even dare give that excuse. We both know we tried so hard with Ben," I said sternly.

"You don't understand."

I scoffed at his statement as I slowly walked over towards him a bit closer. Arms crossed over my chest, I gave him an unamused look.

"Oh really? Then try me. Because if I recalled, we both agreed to take Ben in to live with us. How were we supposed to know how powerful he got?" I asked with a snippy tone.

"He was my responsibility."

"We promised Leia and Han..."

"I was supposed to help him. To make him see the light side," Luke said in a sad tone as he looked at me. I didn't see anger. Just disappointment.

"At least you tried. If you didn't, he would've started way off than all of us think, maybe worse than what he did at that time," I pointed out.

"But Aviana tried..."

"And look what happened. She almost got killed," I snapped, not caring how my voice sounded. I didn't think Rey would hear us but that would be an understatement.

"Are you trying to blame me for getting our daughter hurt?"

"Of course not! I could never do that!" I cried out as I walked over towards a small group of rocks and sat down.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to prevent the tears from flowing down my face.

I heard his footsteps and he stood next to me as we looked at Rey who didn't know we were there. Maybe she did but didn't want to stop her training. I knew that we were to have this conversation. I think the last time we had this talk was before the attack.

Oh how I wish we would've found a different solution before everything blew up in our faces.

"Have Ava and Rey met?" Luke asked softly.

"From what I know from Han before he died, they did," I replied.

"Do they know about each other?"

"Highly unlikely. I don't think they suspect a thing about one another as far as I know. If Ava knew we kept this from her..."

"She's going to hate us. Correction, not just Aviana but Rey also."

"I know," I replied.

"I can't believe Rey came back," Luke said softly.

"I didn't want to believe it when I saw her. I thought I was seeing things all over again," I acknowledged.

Thinking about the situation now and how we handled it, I can't help but think that we could've handled this differently. I wished everything that we worked hard for us and our family didn't fall apart so terribly.

This was my only regret and I would think that Luke regretted this idea also.

"I hope Aviana can understand why we did this," Luke said.

"I hope so too."

But I knew deep down, we would both pay the price of keeping this huge of a secret from both of them.

And I wasn't sure if I was prepared for it.

 **A/n Heyooo.**

 **So it's been a good while. Life got busy and I got a dog so she's been taking up my time a bit and trying to find balance with giving time to her and my cats. That's something. Plus entering my final year of college and work has been a hectic balance to say the least.**

 **Okay enough of my problems right now.**

 **Also shout out for this story being a bit over year old! Even though it's been a good while but still!**

 **Next chapter will be the final chapter I know I'm bummed but I still plan on writing TLJ sequel when A. I have time and B. once I watch the movie again so I can remember what's going on since it's been a long time that I've watched it.**

 **I do hope that some of you out there can leave me some love! I can't thank you all for your endless patience and support! Hope to update again soon!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


End file.
